RIDE ME
by lDHlHJ
Summary: NEW! HEYO POLARISE! CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! / no summary / Flashback / HAEHYUK!YAOI / sedikit terinspirasi dari pv motorcycle! aman di konsumsi untuk segala umur ... RnR please... KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIIJINKAN :') siders... aku memanggil kalian...
1. Chapter 1

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan typos yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

.

.

"Hyukjae, akhir minggu ini kelompok blackdevil menantang kita untuk balapan dijalanan pegunungan. Kita akan terima tantangan mereka kan?" ucap pemuda dengan surai hitam—yesung—yang baru saja memasuki basecamp RedHell.

"Blackdevil?" tanyanya, yang diangguki Yesung. Hyukjae menyeringai kecil "Baiklah kita terima tantangan mereka" ucap Hyukjae dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jumat ini, kita bertemu dengan mereka di Pub Heechul. Kau tau, untuk membuat peraturan dibalapan nanti" jelas Yesung, Hyukjae mengangguk paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kyuhyun dan Kangin?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Mereka sedang dibengkel Shindong untuk mengecek motor. Kau juga cek lah motormu, 4 hari lagi kita akan balapan kan?"

"Hm"

.

.

.

"Hae, mereka menerima tantangan kita" ucap Sungmin menatap Donghae yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Baguslah" seringai tipis itu muncul "Siwon-ah, sepertinya aku perlu menyervis motorku di bengkel Kibum. Sore ini kita kesana okay" pemuda tinggi yang sedang mengotak-atik motornya itu menunjukan jempolnya.

"Hankyung-ah, kau sudah menyelidiki performa mereka di balapan sebelumnya? Sepertinya performa mereka bertambah bagus" tanya Donghae pada Hankyung yang tengah ibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yah, ku pikir Hyukjae semakin gesit dan dia semakin tak terkalahkan di lintasan lurus" jawab Hankyung

"Tapi minggu ini kita balapan di daerah pegunungan kan? dia tidak akan bisa melawanku kali ini" seringai Donghae membayangkan kelokan jalan pegunungan untuk balapan nanti.

"Ye, kau benar. Tapi jangan anggap remeh kemampuan Kyuhyun, dia selalu bisa menyusul lawannya saat berada di tikungan. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya" jelas Hankyung.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ingin Sungmin yang menjadi partnerku kali ini" ucapan Donghae sontak membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memperhatikan pemuda oktober itu. "Hae, kau bercanda?" tanya Sungmin sekenanya.

"Donghae-ya kau gila? Sungmin belum terlalu menguasai lintasan berkelok, kau terlalu membahayakannya" protes Hankyung, karena memang Hankyung baru 2 bulan ini memasukan Sungmin kedalam kelompok BlackDevil, dan Hankyung tidak mau terlalu mengambil resiko untuk menyertakan Sungmin dibalapan dengan track jalanan pegunungan. Mendengar itu Donghae hanya mencebikan bibirnya. "Lagi pula, Siwon lebih mahir di lintasan berkelok dan menanjak" lanjut Hankyung.

"Sudahlah Hankyung, aku sudah memutuskan Sungmin yang akan menjadi partnerku kali ini" ucap Donghae final.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di fikiranmu sekarang, tapi semoga saja keputusan yang kau ambil tidak akan merugikan kelompok kita" ucap Siwon yang diangguki oleh Hankyung dan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja" bibir itu mencuat senang.

.

.

.

Ramai, bising, dan sesak itulah 3 kata yang cukup untuk mennggambarkan tempat ini. BlackDevil baru saja memasuki Pub, dimana mereka akan melakukan peraturan balapan nanti. Beberapa wanita sexy seketika mengerumuni ke-empatnya. Hankyung berjalan kearah meja bartender dengan digelayuti wanita berbaju minim. Seakan mengerti sang bartender langsung memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Yang langsung Hankyung tunjukan pada teman-teman lainnya.

Mereka segera melangkah menuju pojok ruangan dimana sofa merah melingkari ruangan. Disana terlihat anggota RedHell yang sedang menikmati minumannya dengan ditemani wanita-wanita sexy. Donghae segera duduk tepat dihadapan Hyukjae yang tengah mengelus rambut panjang salah satu wanita sexy. Donghae berdecih saat melihar wanita itu malah mencium pipi Hyukjae.

Semua anggota dari kedua kelompok kini memenuhi sofa yang melingkar ditemani wanita masing-masing.

"Ck, kalian bisa menyewa ruangan vip terlebih dulu untuk menyelesaikan aktifitas kalian" sindir Hyukjae saat melihat wanita berbaju minim itu menciumi rahang Donghae. seringai tercipta diwajah kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kita masuk keintinya, sebutkan peraturan dari kalian kemudian kami akan menyebutkan peraturan dari kami" Siwon memberi saran.

"Baiklah" Kangin menjawab mewakili RedHell. "kami ingin siapapun yang menang akan mendapatkan uang 3 kali lipat dari yang seperti biasanya. Dan siapapun yang kalah akan menjadi budak yang menang selama 1bulan"

Siwon menyeringai mendengarnya, dia kemudian berdehem "Peraturan dari kami, dikatakan menang apa bila tempat pertama dan kedua ditempati oleh satu kelompok, jika pemenang pertama dari kelompok RedHell dan pemengan kedua dari kelompok BlackDevil maka pemenang ditentukan oleh tempat ketiga, jika pemenang ketiga dimenangkan BlackDevil, maka BalckDevil yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Begitupun sebaliknya"

"Begitu" ucap Kangin.

"Ck, sepertinya kau yang harus memesan VIP room untuk menyelesaikan aktifitasmu. Lee Hyukjae" Donghae mencebikan bibirnya melihat Hyukjae baru saja mencium bibir wanita sexy itu sekilas.

"Engh, sepertinya begitu" jawab Hyukjae memberikan seringai setan saat merasakan bibir salah satu wanita itu kini tengah menciumi lehernya. Donghae menyeringai dan mencium bibir wanita yang sejak tadi menggelayutinya.

"ck, sepertinya mereka berdua memang membutuhkan kamar vip" pemilik Pub tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Kau pergilah!" dia menunjuk wanita yang menggelayuti lengan Hankyung dengan nada tinggi, hangkyung mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya saat pemilik Pub itu malah menggelayuti lengannya. "rasanya Sudah lama kau tidak kesini, minggu lalu kau tidak datang" Heechul sang pemilik pub terdengar merajuk pada Hankyung. Hankyung terkekeh dan mengelus surai lembut Heechul "Mianhae ne, minggu lalu aku ada diluar kota" Hankyung menciumi wajah Heechul.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua yang memerlukan kamar vip" celetuk Kangin yang membuat lainnya menyeringai kearah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Brumm, brumm, bruuum…

Suara-suara mesin motor itu terdengar saling sahut didaerah sepi itu. tempat itu terlihat ramai karena kelompok motor lain juga ikut menonton, karena ini memang kali pertama mereka melakukan track di daerah pegunungan.

Bukan hanya lelaki, wanita sexy pun terlihat banyak disini. Mungkin untuk menemani pacar-pacar mereka.

Kelompok BlackDevil sudah berada di depan garis Start-Finish. Donghae telah siap dengan segala atributnya. Begitupun dengan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, sebenarnya pemuda itu terlihat takut karena ini pertama kali untuknya belapan dilintasan pegunungan seperti ini. Dan Sungmin sudah berulang kali mengatakan Siwon saja yang balapan, tapi Donghae tetap menolaknya. Ck, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Donghae.

"Donghae, berhenti bertingkah menjijikan seperti itu" teriak Siwon saat melihat Donghae sedang berskinship dengan wanita sexy disana. Dia masih fokus untuk mengecek mesin motor Donghae dan Sungmin bersama Kibum.

Bruuum, bruuum,

"sepertinya RedHell sudah datang" ucap Hankyung saat melihat motor yang ditumpangi Yesung berhenti tepat disebelah motornya, disusuk dengan motor Hyukjae, Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyeringai, saat melihat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan maju untuk balapan. Sesuai tebakannya. Donghae maju dengan membawa Sungmin disebelahnya.

'SIAL!' ucap Hyukjae dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah aneh saat melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya dua kelompok yang akan balapan sudah bersiap, kkajja kita mendekat kesana"

"Ah, ayo, kita lihat"

"BlackDevil atau RedHell, siapa yang akan menjadi juara eoh"

Terdengar berbagai teriakan dari beberapa penonton disana.

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae telah siap digaris start dengan menunggangi motornya. Hyukjae terlihat menepuk Kyuhyun. "tampilkan yang terbaik okay, menangkan pertandingan ini. Kita ganti posisi, kau yang akan berada di depan" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"3… 2… 1… go!" teriak wanita sexy ditengah lintasan mengangkat sejenis bendera kecil keatas.

Bruum, bruuum…

Donghae melesat lebih dulu disusul Sungmin kemudian Kyuhyun dan terakhir Hyukjae.

.

Setengah perjalan posisi masih tetap sama, membuat Hyukjae memutar otak. Ck, ia tidak mau menjadi budak mereka selama satu bulan. Itu akan menurunkan derajatnya. Hyukjae kemudian menyejajarkn posisinya disamping Kyuhyun dan berteriak.

"Kyu, kau harus tepat dibelakang Donghae, pepet dia terus. Biar Sungmin aku yang mengurus. Kau tidak mau kan kita menjadi budak!" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, melihat Sungmin yang berada didepannya. "KYU! KAU MENDENGARKU!" Tapi kemudian teriakan Hyukjae menyadarkannya hingga kemudian ia mempercepat laju motornya.

Hyukjae menyeringai saat melihat kini Kyuhyun telah menyalip Sungmin ditikungan. "Ck, kau salah jika memakai strategi ini Donghae-sshi! aku lebih pintar darimu kkk"

.

.

.

Kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun telah sampai digaris Finish yang letaknya tak jauh dari gari start. Dan dia terkejut saat Kyuhyun lah yang berada diposisi kedua. Ck, ia bisa memastikan kalau kelompoknya akan menjadi budak satu bulan kedepan. What the! Ternyata Kyuhyun orang yang sangat loyal dengan kelompoknya. Tapi ia tetap berharap pada Sungmin.

Kedua kelompok itu dengan tegang melihat pada tikungan terakhir, dari sanalah akan muncul posisi ke-tiga. Suara motor yang terdengar tak jauh semakin mambuat kedua kelompok itu dan penonton lainnya tegang.

Donghae tersenyum puas saat melihat Sungmin muncul lebih dulu disana, ck, pemuda itu memang tak ada apa-apanya dilintasan berkelok. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae muncul tepat dibelakang Sungmin. Dan kini posisi Hyukjae tepat dibelakang Sungmin. membuat Donghae sedikit khawatir.

Bruuum, Bruummm

Finish!

Anggota RedHell seketika bersorai! Haha, Hyukjae berhasil menyusul Sungmin didetik-detik terakhir. Karena memang menjelang Finish track pegunungan tersebut adalah lintasa lurus. dan lintasan lurus adalah surga bagi Hyukjae.

.

Hyukjae membuka helm'nya dan melayangkan tatapan remeh pada Donghae. seringaian tak tertinggal dari bibir kecilnya. Hingga tak sadar saat ada salah satu wanita sexy dengan berbalut baju minim menghampirinya dan langsung mencium Hyukjae tepat dibibir.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae saat wanita itu semakin asyik mengulum bibirnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"ku lihat penampilanmu meningkat akhir-akhir ini"

"Jinjja? Kau memperhatikannya?"

"Hm"

"Kau juga"

"ck, jika kau berkata seperti itu untuk menghiburku, lebih baik kau katakan yang sejujurnya saja"

"Hahah, kau selalu tau pikiranku"

"Dan kau semakin licik!"

"WHAT THE!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mempengaruhi Kyuhyun di lintasan, itu sangat berbahaya, kau tau berbicara diatas motor dengan laju sangat cepat"

"Hahah, itu salahmu sendiri. Tapi tetap saja aku yang lebih pintar darimu… kkk~ meskipun awalnya aku bingung saat kau mengajak Sungmin sebagai partnermu, tapi aku sadar. Ck, lain kali aku tak akan memberitahukan rahasia kelompokku padamu lagi. Haha kau tau Kyuhyun itu sangat loyal dengan RedHell, dan caramu benar-benar kekanak-kanak kan"

"Jadi yang kau katakan benar? Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin?"

"Hm, kau lihat saja wajahnya saat melihat Sungmin, ck… pemuda itu!"

"Kurasa hukuman budak itu akan sangat membantu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu terus mondar-mandir sehingga membuat pemuda lain yang diatas ranjang merasa terganggu.

"LEE DONGHAE! BISAKAH KAU MEMAKAI CELANAMU! Ck"

"Kenapa? kau tergoda melihat kaki telanjangku Hyukjae-ya…"

Brak!

Hyukjae melayangkan bantalnya pada tubuh Donghae.

"Percaya diri sekali kau heh!" Hyukjae menyalakan televisi besar yang terletak dikamar apartemen itu. apartemen milik mereka berdua Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Ya, mereka berdua tinggal di satu apartemen sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ini adalah apartemen pemberian Orang tua Donghae saat acara pertunangan mereka digelar. biar ku perjelas PERTUNANGAN.

"kkk~" Donghae membawa bantal yang dilempar Hyukjae ke ranjang mereka, ck bahkan mereka tidur satu ranjang.

"Aku risih melihatnya, dimana celana tidurmu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah merah.

"Kau pikir, yang kau pakai sekarang itu celana siapa eoh?" Donghae menyeringai.

"Eoh" Hyukjae melihat celana pendek yang sedang ia pakai. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari itu memang punya Donghae.

"Cha, berikan celanaku" ucap Donghae. membuat Hyukjae memegangi celananya "Tidak mau!lagi pula di lemari kan masih banyak celana pendek, ambil punyaku kalau kau mau"

"Tidak Hyukjae-ya… aku mau yang saat ini kau pakai" Tangan Donghae merayap pada paha Hyukjae dan memegangi celana yang Hyukjae pakai. "kembalikan celanaku"

"Tidak! Ya! ambil yang lain saja eoh! YA!" Hyukjae berontak saat Donghae terus memaksa menarik celananya. Tidak ada cara lain…

"Aaaaah, aw! YA! kenapa kau menggigit bahu ku eoh" Donghae meirik bahu kirinya, cap gigitan Hyukjae terlihat jelas disana. "Kau yang memulainya!"

.

.

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari menulusup masuk melawati balkon kamar apartemennya yang telah terbuka. Angin pagi sedikit menerbangkan gorden kamarnya. dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk mencari seseorang. Ck kemana dia eoh?

Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Harum kopi masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Mendadak rasa ngantuknya menghilang saat melihat keadaan kamarnya saat ini, benar-benar berantakan, dengan bau khas yang tersebar dimana-mana. Tubuh telanjangnya kemudian bangkit dan mencari-cari celana dalamnya. Dia terkekeh geli saat menemukan celana dalam hitam berada diatas televisi. "Ck, kebiasaan"

.

Donghae melangkah kearah dapur dimana aroma kopi tercium. Dia telah mengenakan boxer'nya tanpa memakai atasan. Donghae langsung mencium tengkuk Hyukjae saat berada dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Wow, aku baru sadar menandaimu begitu banyak" Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dan mencium aroma Hyukjae. "hah, kau seperti kesetanan semalam, bahkan dilengan dan betisku pun kau tandai" ucap Hyukjae mengaduk kopi yang ia buat.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, ck aku hanya membersihkan tubuhmu dari gerayangan wanita-wanita sexy itu. kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi aku yang ingin sekali melempar wanita itu dengan botol minuman saat menciumi lehermu!"

"Haha, bukankah kau menikmati gerayangan wanita itu eoh?"

"Tidak sama sekali!"

"Jinjja?"

"Hm" chu~ Donghae mengulum bibir Hyukjae sekilas. "Aku lebih suka tangan dan bibirmu yang berada diatas tubuhku" Hyukjae memerah saat mendengarnya.

Cup

Bibir Donghae beralih menciumi leher Hyukjae, menandai lagi leher yang penuh dengan bercak merah itu dengan tanda baru.

"Ahh! Hae… berhenti eoh, aku harus membuat sarapan, hei... engh"

Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae kehadapannya dan menciumi wajah itu dengan gemas. "Kau kebiasaan eoh?"

"Nehh?" Dengan susah Hyukjae menjawab karena sekarang tangan Donghae tengah mengelus tengkuk dan punggungnya.

"Kau tau, kau salah memakai celana dalam Hyukjae-ya, itu punya ku"

"Ahh~ Jinjja?... ah DONGHAE!"

"hmh" gumam Donghae dileher Hyukjae, dia baru saja menggigit spot sensitive dileher Hyukjae.

"Berhenti… emh, aku harus membuat sarapannn"

"Sarapan eoh?" Donghae menarik Hyukjae menuju salah satu kursi dimeja makan.

Brukk

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya disana dan menarik Hyukjae untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita sarapan"

"Mwo?"

Cup~

Seharusnya Hyukjae sadar kalau yang dimaksud sarapan oleh Donghae adalah seperti ini. Ck, apa pemuda itu tidak lelah. Semalaman mereka sudah melakukannya bahkan setelah melakukan balapan.

"Hae~ engh…" lenguh Hyukjae saat lagi-lagi Donghae menyesap spot sensitifnya. Donghae berhenti menciumi leher Hyukjae, beralih menatap mata sayu Hyukjae kemudian mengecup mata sayu itu…

Tangan Donghae beralih pada baju Hyukjae dan melepaskannya, tangan dan bibir Donghae berlomba untuk menggerayangi tubuh itu, tak jarang Donghae menambahkan tanda disana. Sementara itu Hyukjae yang mulai terbawa hanya bisa melenguh menikmati perbuatan tunangannya itu.

"Ohh, Donghae!"

"Hmh, neh?" jawab Donghae ditengah menciumi perut rata Hyukjae.

"Engh… ride meeh"

"apa?"

"ridenggh meeh"

Bibir Donghae seketika mencuat lebih tingga saat mendengar ucapan permohonan Hyukjae…

"dengan senang hati"

-end-

-for this chapter-

Haiiiii, anyeong~ saya kembali lagi dengan ff absurd dan gak jelas lainnya… ngomong2 mungkin ini bakal jadi twoshot aja, dan chapter depan bakal ngulas *cieee* awal pertemuan HaeHyuk.

Haha, sedikit terinspirasi dari pv motorcycle dan kata RIDE ME! Astogeh! Tu kata bener2 ngebuat yang bacanya jadi mikir yang "iya-ya"

RnR please… Kritik dan saran sangat diijinkan…

Makasih yah buat yang kemarin review di ff Chubby Hyuk… makasiiiih banyak…


	2. Chapter 2

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan typos yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

biar lebih gampang bayangin flatnya donghae kaya apa, bayangin aja flatnya Gongshil di drama master's sun

.

**…...**

.

Hyukjae menatap lurus sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah bergumul di pojok bar yang ia datangi malam ini. Ck, niatnya kesini untuk bersenang-senang sekedar membangkitkan moodnya yang rusak karena baru saja kalah di balapan beberapa jam yang lalu tidak ia sangka malah semakin membuat moodnya turun drastis.

"sudah ku bilang kan, dia itu perempuan jalang. Dia mengencanimu hanya karena namamu sedang melambung. Lihat saja, bukannya menemanimu yang baru saja kalah ia malah bercumbu dengan Yongguk sialan itu" Hyukjae hanya diam mendengar ucapan KyuHyun

"aku siap membantumu kalau kau akan menghajarnya" ucap Kangin menyeringai, sedangkan Yesung mendecakan lidahnya saat melihat dua orang yang menjadi objek mereka malah semakin bertingkah menjijikan.

Hyukjae menampik lengan Kangin yang melingkar dibahunya, kakinya melangkah kearah dua orang yang masih menjadi objek sorotan mata tajamnya. Sementara itu ketiga temannya hanya diam menatap Hyukjae dari jauh.

.

"Bersenang-senang eoh? Ckck" ucap tajam Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengusik dua orang yangsedang bergumul tersebut. "ck, apa uang yang telah kau menangkan dengan cara licik itu tidak cukup untuk menyewa kamar VIP eoh, Bang Yongguk?" kali ini Hyukjae berhasil mengambil perhatian dua orang tersebut. Yongguk melepaskan cumbuannya dari bibir si perempuan, dengan segera menyematkan seringaian dibibirnya. "dan kau, heh aku baru sadar kalau orang yang ku kencani selama ini tak lebih dari seorang jalang. Ck salahku yang tak pernah mendengarkan teman-temanku" Hyukjae menatap jijik perempuan yang 6 bulan ini ia kencani. Bisa dibilang perempuan itu adalah orang yang paling lama menemani Hyukjae, dia bahkan mempercayai perempuan itu dibandingkan dengan perkataan teman-temannya.

"berhenti menyalahkan perempuan ini Lee Hyukjae. ck kau hanya tak mau mengakui kekalahanmu" suara bass Yongguk membuat arah pandangan Hyukjae beralih kembali pada lelaki kekar itu.

"ck, menang dengan cara licik, Apa yang bisa kau banggakan eoh" Hyukjae menyeringai "dan jika kau mau, ambil saja perempuan ini, bahkan aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu karena aku tak perlu berlama-lama lagi mengencani jalang ini"

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ya… kau mau kemana?" tanya Kangin saat Hyukjae hanya melewati meja yang sudah ia pesan untuk kelompoknya.

"sudahlah Kangin-ah, mungkin bocah itu ingin 'bersenang-senang' sendirian" ujar Kyuhyun yang telah menenggak minuman berwarna pekat itu. bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tau kalau Hyukjae itu benar-benar menyukai perempuan itu karena Hyukjae tak pernah mempercayai perkataannya. dan ia yakin saat ini Hyukjae membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri

.

.

.

"Lee Donghae, malam ini giliranmu untuk membeli soju. Pergilah, biar motormu aku yang membenahinya" Kibum mengambil kunci dan menggeser Donghae.

"Aish kibum-ah bisakah tidak usah mendorongku" Kibum tak menghiraukan ucapan Donghae ia malah sibuk mengecek mesin motor Donghae.

"Kka, pergilah!" suruh Hankyung

"ck, baiklah. Pastikan motorku baik-baik saja eoh, awas saja kalau kau merusaknya kibum"

"ku pastikan motormu baik-baik saja Donghae"

"eo, aku pergi!" Donghae pergi berjalan kaki karena memang tempat untuk membeli soju tak jauh dari bengkel Kibum.

"Hei, kau tau, aku dengar Yongguk menggunakan cara licik untuk mengalahkan kelompok Kangin" ucap Hankyung.

"Mungkin saja, ck aku juga heran saat motor kelompok Kangin bermasalah dan kehabisan bensin ditengah balapan. aku yakin mereka…" mereka terus mengutak-atik motornya sembari mengobrol tentang balapan yang beberapa jam lalu mereka tonton.

.

.

.

Donghae bersiul dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengeraskan volume mp4nya yang tersambung dengan headphone. Dia bergumam mengikuti lirik dalam lagu yang ia dengar.

"eoh?" Donghae menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya, ia melepas headphonenya dan meneruskan langkahnya kearah stand penjual soju yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Donghae memperhatikan motor yan terparkir disana, ia seperti pernah beberapa kali melihat motor itu. dia kemudian memasuki stand itu dan mencari-cari seseorang—yang mungkin ia kenal—pemilik motor itu. matanya ia tujukan pada seseorang dengan jaket kulit yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja dengan tangan masih memegang botol soju yang masih terisi setengah. Dimeja tersebut juga terlihat 3botol soju yang sudah kosong.

"Lee Donghae… sedang apa eoh?"

"Aish menjauh dari ku noona" Donghae mendorong dahi perempuan yang berjarak sangat deka dengan tubuhnya.

"dasar bocah tidak sopan. Kau sedang melihat apa eoh?"

"ck bukan apa-apa. Jja ambilkan aku 6 botol soju dan bungkuskan tteokboki untukku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar"

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau gurita juga" Donghae menggeleng dan kembali memperhatikan lelaki yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya itu. beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menggerutu dan mengumpat hingga kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menenggak lagi sojunya yang masih tersisa. Dapat Donghae lihat wajah itu memerah, mungkin efek mabuk. Dan benar dugaannya,'bukankah ia salah satu yang mengikuti balapan tadi, kelompok Kangin?' dan ia berani bertaruh kalau pemuda itu adalah pemilik motor yang teparkir diluar stand. Meskipun tidak mengenal secara langsung tapi Donghae cukup tau pemuda itu dan motor itu, mungkin karena mereka sering mendatangi balapan yang sama. Ck, pantas saja Donghae meras tidak asing.

'tapi, kenapa dia ada disini. Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya disini. Lagipula dimana teman-temannya eoh' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

atau mungkin karena kekalahannya, ah tidak mungkin karena itu. Donghae dan kelompoknya saja tidak sampai seperti ini saat kelompoknya kalah di balapan. Pikir Donghae menebak-nebak. Ah entahlah. Donghae mengendikan bahunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pemuda yan dikenalnya itu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.

"YAK! LEE! Kau melamun eoh!"

"ah ani… apa pesananku sudah siap?" Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat bungkusan pesanannya sudah ada dimeja. Sedangkan perempuan pemilik stand mengacungkan spatulanya.

.

.

.

"Ahh, aish tidak bisakah kau jalan tegak! Auh, kau berat juga eoh, tubuhmu kurus tapi ternyata berat, ck" gerutuan itu terus muncul dari bibir tipis pemuda oktober itu saat memapah lelaki yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia ketahui namanya—dari Hankyung—saat kembali ke bengkel kibum.

Dan Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng dan berkata "bukan apa-apa" saat siwon bertanya kenapa ia menanyakan itu. Donghae juga kembali berbohong saat dia memilih pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkan motornya di bengkel kibum. Lagi pula flat sewaannya tidak jauh dari bengkel kibum.

Dan sekali lagi ia berbohong saat noona pemilik stand bertanya tentang Hyukjae. Donghae menjawab Hyukjae adalah teman lamanya makanya ia memperhatikannya dari tadi dan membawanya ke flat miliknya, dan noona pemilik stand hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Donghae saat pemuda kelahiran oktober itu menitipkan motor Hyukjae disana.

"ngg, wanita jalanggg…"

"mo… kau bilang apa eoh? Hei kau masih sadar kan? tegakkan badanmu, yaa" Donghae mendesah berat saat Hyukjae makin berjalan sempoyongan dan ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya dipinggang Hyukjae sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegangi tangan Hyukjae yang ia kalungkan dilehernya. "Aish… Ya!"

Donghae kini berada didepan gedung dimana flatnya berada, dia mendongak keatas dimana flatnya berada. Flatnya memang berada rooftop gedung ini. Dia mendengus saat melihat Hyukjae masih belum sadar juga dari mabuknya, haruskah ia menggendongnya? ck sepertinya, karena memang tidak ada cara lain.

.

.

.

Bruukk

"Nghh…"

"Aish" Donghae meregangkan dan melemaskan tulang punggungnya karena ia baru saja menggendong Hyukjae kesini, dan pemuda itu belum sadar juga eoh. Donghae membuka kulkas kecilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari televise. Dia kemudian menenggak cola untuk menghilangkan hausnya. Ck, membawa dan menggendong Hyukjae bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah tau.

"hei" Donghae menyenggol tubuh Hyukjae dengan kakinya "Yaa…"

"Nghh, 5 menit lagi eomma…" gumam Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae berdecak, "jadi ia tertidur eoh. Ya, setidaknya bersihkan tubuhmu dulu sebelum tidur eoh, Yaa" Donghae menyenggol lagi tubh Hyukjae dengan kakinya, kali ini Donghae melebarkan matanya saat Hyukjae malah memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling miliknya dengan erat.

"Aigoo aku tidak mengira pembalap liar sepertimu ternyata 'anak eomma' kkk" Donghae terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyukjae yang masih belum sadar.

"Ah lebih baik aku mandi dulu, heumm yaiks" Donghae mencium baunya sendiri dengan mengendus baju yang bisa dijangkaunnya dan ia mengernyit jijik saat mencium bau tidak enak.

.

.

.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan singlet hitam dan celana training panjang, dia kemudian melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat bingung diatas ranjangnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae membuka kulkas lagi, kali ini ia menenggak air putih. Hyukjae sendiri buru-buru bangun dan menatap Donghae penasaran. "siapa kau?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

"kau mabuk, jadi aku membawamu ke flatku" bukannya menjawab pertanyaa Hyukjae, Donghae malah mengtakan hal lain. "Kau mandilah, kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku dulu" Donghae mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan menaruhnya diranjang dimana Hyukjae duduk. Hyukjae yang sepenuhnya sadar hanya menurut, toh dia orang baik kan? buktinya dia membawanya ke flatnya. Hyukjae membawa pakaian itu kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Clek

Hyukjae keluar dengan pakaian milik Donghae, kaos pendek dan celana selutut. Dia melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas televise yang menunjukan pukul 1 dinihari. 'kemana orang itu eoh?' tanya Hyukjae dalam hati mengelilingi flat sederhana itu. disini hanya ada 3 ruangan, kamar tidur denga kamar mandi didalamnya, couter dapur dan ruang tamu tanpa kursi hanya meja landai. Dengan sekat seadanya sebagai pembatas. Namun flat ini cukup nyaman.

Hyukjae melihat pemuda yang telah membawanya kesini tengah sibuk di counter dapur yang tak jauh dari kamar. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Hyukjae.

"eo, kau sudah selesai. Kemarilah" Hyukjae medekat pada Donghae.

"cha, aku membuatkanmu air hangat dengan campuran madu , itu sangat berguna untuk penawar mabuk. Kau masih pusing kan?" Hyukjae menerima minuman itu dan menyesapnya, ia mengernyit saat merasakan minuman hangat itu.

"Haha, minumlah"

"kemarilah, kita menikmati udara luar. kau akan suka ini" Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae keluar, dan tak disangka angin malam langsung menerbangkan rambutnya, namun minuman hangat ditangannya cukup untuk menghalaunya dari dingin.

Hyukjae duduk tak jauh dari Donghae yang telah menyamankan dirinya di bangku panjang dan lebar tanpa senderan dan menatap suasana malam kota. 'ini masih di seoul kan?' tanya Hyukjae dalam hati namun mendengar deru mesin mobil yang masih terdengar didinihari seperti ini seolah memberikan jawaban bahwa ia masih di seoul sekarang.

"wae?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae menatapnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Hyukjae langsung, ia penasaran dengan pemuda dihadapannya, karena ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Aku? Aku Lee Donghae" Hyukjae mengernyit dia mengenal wajah ini tapi ia merasa tak pernah mengenal orang bernama Donghae.

"Kau sering melihatku di event balapan, itu yang membuatmu merasa tak asing saat melihatku, kkk"

Hyukjae membuka bibirnya tanpa berniat mengeluarka suaranya dan itu membuat Donghae terkekeh. "Ck, dimana teman-temanmu, kenapa kau mabuk sendirian di stand pinggiran eoh?"

Hyukjae mengernyit tak suka saat Donghae bertanya-tanya dengan kalimat sok akrab padanya. "wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? ahh atau mungkin kau mabuk gara-gara kekalahanmu di track tadi eoh?"

"sok tahu" ucapnya singkat, Donghae mengangkat bibirnya saat Hyukjae membuka suaranya.

"bukan karena itu kah? Jadi alasan apa kenapa seorang Lee Hyukjae si pembalap liar bisa mabuk di stand pinggiran, tanpa teman?" Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya.

"itu bukan urusanmu"

"Ah, atau karena di campakan seorang wanita?" Hyukjae langsung menatap Donghae mendengar itu. alasan ia mabuk memang karena itu, ditambah lagi dengan moodnya yang buruk karena dicurangi oleh kelompok Yongguk. "Kau terus mengumpat dan menyumpahi wanita itu saat mabuk"

Jinjja? Hyukjae rasanya ingin sekali mengumpat Donghae saat ia tersadar, dan ia baru ingat. dimana motornya eoh? "Kau menaruh motorku dimana?"

"Aku menitipkannya ditempat temanku" jawab Donghae cepat "Aigoo, tidak ada bintang, bulan pun tidak ada" gumam Donghae menatap langit.

"Bodoh!"

"mwo… kau bilang apa eoh?"

"aku bilang kau bodoh, mana ada bulan saat mendung begini" Hyukjae memandang remeh Donghae.

"Ya, aku sudah menolongmu dan kau mengataiku bodoh. Selain 'anak eomma' ternyata kau juga tidak tau terimakasih ya"

"Mwoya… atas dasar apa kau menyebutku anak eomma. Ck bodoh"

"Kau memanggil-manggil eommamu saat tidur, apa itu bukan anak eomma"

"Aku tau kau bohong"

"ck, tidak ada untungnya aku bebohong padamu"

Tess

Tess

"Aih, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan, kkajja kita masuk" ajak Donghae yang dibalas _ogah-ogahan _oleh Hyukjae, meskipun begitu ia tetap mengikuti Donghae kedalam.

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam di kamar, Donghae duduk bersandar di ranjang sementara Hyukjae duduk dibawah ranjang dengan mata mengarah pada telivisi yang menyala menampilkan film documenter yang tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Ck, Lee Donghae dari pada aku duduk disini lebih baik kita pergi keluar dan tunjukan tempat dimana kau menitipkan motorku, ck aku ingin pulang eoh"

"Ya! Hyukjae-sshi, diluar sedang hujan. Bagaimana mungkin kita keluar"

"Aku tidak mendengar hujan." Hyukjae bangun dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Donghae "Kkajja bangun, kau harus mengantarku ketempat itu eoh"

Darrrr

"kau dengar itu? itu pertanda akan hujan jadi lebih baik tidurlah, kita bisa kesana besok"

"tidak. Itu hanya Guntur aku tidak mendengar suara hujan diluar. Jja bangunlah"

"Ya! kau keras kepala dan juga cerewet, pantas saja kau dicampakkan wanita" sindir Donghae, namun ia tetap bangun dan melangkah kedepan. Hyukjae hampir saja melempar wajah Donghae dengan gelas dinakas jika saja Donghae tidak bangun dan berjalan kedepan.

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae, dia tersenyum saat Donghae membuka flatnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Donghae keluar, hujan yang semula hanya berupa tetesan kini berubah deras.

"Aish kan?" Donghae merutuki Hyukjae karena badannya jadi sedikit basah karena hujan. "Aku kan sudah bilang akan hujan, aish"

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua dinihari, dan mereka malah menenggak bir kalengan milik Donghae. salahkan Hyukjae yang tak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan Donghae hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memilih menonton bola yang entah siapa lawan siapa, toh mereka menonton televise bukan karena ingin menontonnya melainkan karena tidak mau terjebak disuasana hening. Setidaknya suara dari televise mengisi keheningan mereka.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya saat kepalanya terasa pusing mungkin karena efek mabuk beberapa jam lalu dan sekarang ia malah meminum bir yang kadar alkoholnya lebih banyak.

"Ngghh, sial!"

"eh" Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae saat mendengar umpatan itu. "Kau mabuk?" tanyanya.

"Anio!" Hyukjae menenggak birnya lagi. Dan Donghae merasa bodoh karena telah menanyai orang mabuk, ck.

"kenapa mereka licik sekali eoh?" lirih Hyukjae.

"ne?"

"Yongguk, dia licik dan perempuan jalang itu benar-benar menjijikan, padahal aku sudah mempercayainya dan tidak memperdulika kata-kata temanku sendiri, tapi dia malah mencampakanku brengsek, perempuan sial, jalang!"

"Yaa! Pergi saja kau dengan dengan Yongguk sialan itu, kalian akan serasi karena sama-sama licik.

Brukk

Badan Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja terjatuh keranjang Donghae dibelakangnya. "ck, mabuk lagi. Aigoo... apa sebegitunya ditinggal perempuan?"

"Aiyy," Donghae bangun dan membopong Hyukjae untuk ia tidurkan di ranjang miliknya, namun tak disangka Hyukjae malah memeluk Donghae erat saat Donghae membaringkannya di ranjang, membuat Donghae mengerang frustasi karenanya. Wajah mereka terlampau dekat hingga membuat Donghae dapat mencium bau alcohol dari mulut Hyukjae yang terbuka

"nghhh…" Hyukjae membuka matanya dan bergumam tak jelas tepat dihadapan wajah Donghae, tak sadar Donghae malah menahan nafasnya melihat wajah putih Hyukjae dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

"hmh, nugu?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Donghae langsung menutup mata saat merasakan nafas Hyukjae menyapu wajahnya. Merasa Hyukjae telah diam, Donghae dengan perlahan membuka matanya, dan ia merasa pilihannya kali ini adalah salah besar, karena saat ia membuka mata ia malah mandapati tatapan memelas dari mata kecil Hyukjae. ditambah dengan wajah putih Hyukjae yang kemerahan karena mabuk.

Donghae sendiri tanpa sadar membalas tatapan Hyukjae, merasakan nafas masing-masing hingga wajah itu semakin mendekat bagai kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Dapat donghae rasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat saat wajah keduanya semakin dekat, padahal diluar sana sedang hujan deras.

cup

Mata kecil Hyukjae melebar saat bibir Donghae mendarat pas diatas bibirnya, namun ia semakin terlena untuk menutup matanya saat ciuman Donghae bertambah intens bahkan menggunakan lidahnya untuk bekerja. Sementara itu Donghae sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia tau ini tidak benar, namun entahlah ia merasa mendapat dorongan saat melihat mata memelas Hyukjae.

Suara derasnya hujan diluar sana mengiringi saat kedua tubuh bergumul menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing hingga kini tubuh mereka polos, sepolos bayi yang baru lahir.

"nnh, aahhh"

Suara hujan diluar bersatu dengan suara-suara penuh kenikmatan. Erangan dan desahan yang lolos menandakan bahwa kedua manusia itu tengah mencari kepuasan dalam suasana hangat di dunia putih yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Arrrhh. emmhhh"

Hingga lengkingan penuh kepuasan itu terdengar, keduanya telah mencapai titik surgawi mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa malam ini adalah awal dari takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

.

**…...**

.

Kedua tubuh berpeluh itu semakin bergulat panas di atas ranjang. Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya disisi leher Hyukjae dan menciumi harum khas Hyukjae, ujung kenikmatan itu semakin terasa saat perutnya terasa bergejolak. Kedua tangannya berada dipunggung Hyukjae dan meremas dan mengelus seluruh bagian tubuh berpeluh itu intens. sementara itu Hyukjae meremas bahu berkeringat Donghae dengan susah payah karena titik putih itu sudah terlihat didepan mata.

"Ugh… unnhh donghae pleaseeee, anh" Bibir mereka bersahutan mesra hingga gerung samar yang keluar dari bibir Donghae yang berada disisi leher Hyukjae yang dibalas lenguhan manja dari bibir kecil Hyukjae menandai keduanya telah mencapai puncak bersama.

Setelahnya Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Hyukjae dan menatapi wajah Hyukjae yang berkeringat. Kedua dada mereka berbenturan karena nafas mereka yang masih memburu. Donghae mengelus keringat yang membasahi pelipis Hyukjae, hingga mata kecil Hyukjae terbuka. Nafas mereka membentur wajah satu sama lain. "Hah, hah, lelah?" tanya Donghae dengan nafas masih memburu.

"Engh yah…" Hyukjae menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, hh" chu~ chu~ chu~ chu~ chu~ Donghae mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae hingga mata kecil itu terbuka kembali "Cukup Haemmp" chu~ "hei, kubilang cukup eoh"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau ada 'ronde' berikutnya" tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, Donghae terkekeh samar mendengar rajukan Hyukjae. "Baiklah…"

cup

"Anghh…YA!"

Donghae lagi-lagi terkekeh saat Hyukjae terlihat terkejut ketika ia menyudahi penyatuan mereka tanpa bicara lebih dulu.

Keduanya berbaring bersama tanpa bicara, menutup mata namun tak mencoba untuk tidur, namun kedua tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya kearah Donghae. "Aku penasaran" celetuk Hyukjae membuat Donghae memiringkan kepalanya kearah Hyukjae "soal apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajak kelompokku bertanding tanpa bicara dulu padaku?"

"itu kejutan untuk mu"

"Mwo? aku tidak mengerti"

"kkk~" kekeh Donghae melihat raut bingung Hyukjae "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kemampuanmu saja, kelompok lain bilang kau semakin tak terkalahkan"

"ck itu memang benar kan? buktinya kemarin kelompokku yang memenangkan" sombong Hyukjae.

"jangan sombong, Itu karena aku memilih Sungmin sebagai partnerku, lagi pula aku yang mendapat peringkat satu kemarin. Lintasan berkelok itu sangat mudah bagiku"

"Sekarang siapa yang sombong disini eoh. Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tak memilih Siwon sebagai partnermu, dia kan sangat mahir dilintasan seperti itu"

"Ck, aku memilih Sungmin untuk mengintimidasi Kyuhyun, kau bilang dia suka Sungmin 'kan?"

"Hahah ne, dan untung saja Kyuhyun tidak termakan intimidasimu. Dia memang yang paling loyal di RedHell tapi dia juga paling jahil. Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib sungmin kalau Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kemenangan ini" Hyukjae memandang remeh Donghae. "Ah, aku baru ingat! bukankah dalam perjanjiannya, yang kalah harus menjadi budak pemenang?" mata Hyukjae berbinar mengingat itu. "jadi sekarang kau adalah budak ku kan?" Donghae mengangguk lemah. "jadi, tugas pertamamu sebagai budakku adalah… Kau siapkan aku makanan, ah… aku lapar sekali, kau beli lah jjangmyun yang didekat halte itu, kau tau kan jjangmyun disitu adalah favorite ku, dan jangan lupa belikan aku bubble tea, juga stroberi. Sepertinya stroberi dilemari es sudah habis" suruh Hyukjae tanpa menyadari seringaian telah mencuat dibibir tipis Donghae.

"Bagaimana…" Donghae memotong ucapannya membuat Hyukjae memperhatikannya penuh dengan wajah penasaran "bagaimana kalau tugas pertamaku adalah memandikanmu. Kau belum mandi kan? jadi sekarang ayo mandi Hyukjae-ya… aku akan memandikanmu" sret, Donghae bersiap membopong Hyukjae.

"Apa!" Hyukjae telah berada dibopongan Donghae "Tidak! Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kau siapkan saja makanan untukku. YA! AKU TIDAK MAU" Hyukjae berontak dibopongan Donghae.

Clek

"Terlambat Hyukjae-ya, sekarang kita mandi dulu okay"

Blam

"YA!"

.

.

.

"Hei, kau masih marah eoh?" Donghae mendatangi Hyukjae yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. "Baiklah, sekarang akan aku belikan jjangmyung dan semua keinginanmu. Jangan cemberut terus, kau mau ku cium kah?" goda Donghae.

"Ya! kau mau mati ya!" Hyukjae memicingkan matanya "aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau ada ronde berikutnya. Ck!" Hyukjae mengusak-ngusak rambutnya "sekarnag keluarlah, belikan aku makanan, aku lapar tau, dasar budak kurang ajar"

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan marah lagi okay" Hyukjae tak menghiraukan Donghae, ia masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Cup, hingga sebuah kecupan dipipinya membuatnya bereaksi pada Donghae. "YA!"

"hahaha"

.

.

.

Teeeeett, teeeeett(?)

"hah, cepat sekali Donghae pulang… apa dompetnya tertinggal" Hyukjae melihat jam dinding, seingatnya Donghae baru pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hyukjae keruang depan untuk membukakan pintu apartemen, handuk kecil masih melingkar di lehernya.

'clek'

"Hei"

"Ommo!" mata Hyukjae membulat melihat ketiga lelaki yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang datarnya didepan apartemennya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau seperti terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Kangin, salah satu dari ketiga lelaki disana.

"Ada yang salah dengan kedatangan kami?" Yesung bertanya heran. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya menatap Hyukjae datar karena melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Hyukjae yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. "Kau tidak membiarkan kami masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun gemas karena Hyukjae hanya diam.

"Ah…"

.

Keempat anggota RedHell kini telah berkumpul diruang tamu apartemen dengan empat kaleng sofdrink di depan masing-masing. "Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa tau aku disini?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati sebisa mungkin tak menunjukan raut khawatir berlebihan yang sejak mereka bertiga datang sudah mulai muncul dipikirannya. Hell! Bagaimanapun Hyukjae tidak pernah memberitahu mereka tentang apartemen ini, dan bagi Hyukjae belum saatnya mereka tau kalau Hyukjae telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang anggota dari 'genk' motor lain. Ck meskipun RedHell dan BlackDevil tak saling bermusuhan, namun dua kelompok ini selalu bersaing di arena balap liar, hanya persaingan antar kelompok itu saja. Namun bagaimanapun Hyukjae cukup khawatir dengan reaksi ketiganya saat mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Dari Eomma-mu" jawab Kangin.

"Eomma?"

"Kenapa? kau terlihat tidak senang melihat kami disini. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya kangin penasaran.

"Tidak… a-aku tidak menyembunyikan apa…pun" Hyukjae menggeleng keras. Menatap satu persatu anggota RedHell.

"Benarkah?" Yesung bertanya serius. Hyukjae meneguk ludah payah. "Kalaupun kau mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, harusnya kau memakai baju yang lebih tertutup dari ini, ck lihat tubuhmu, kau seperti habis disengat ribuan lebah" Hyukjae membulatkan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Bersenang-senang eoh, sepertinya pasanganmu agresif sekali bahkan lenganmu ditandai juga" Kangin menambahi ucapan Yesung. Sementara itu Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak tertarik dengan obrolan kali ini. Ck kali ini Hyukjae bersyukur karena mulut jahil Kyuhyun tidak bekerja.

"Oh, ini" Hyukjae memegangi lengannya yang penuh bercak merah, menyumpahi dirinya yang dengan bodohnya memakai celana selutut dan baju tanpa lengan hari ini. Ck ia juga menyumpahi seseorang yang telah membuat tanda sebanyak ini. Lagi pula ia juga tak menyangka bahwa mereka yang akan datang kesini. Yang tau tempat ini hanya keluarga Hyukjae dan Donghae saja kan? "lupakan tentang ini. Jadi untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Kami hanya…"

Clek…

Keempatnya menengok kearah pintu apartemen yang terbuka dari luar "Hyukjae-ya… jjangmyun-mu ssudah dataaaaa" Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat ketiga lelaki itu memandangnya dengan raut penasaran. Dia menolehkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Blam…

**-end-**

**-for this chapter-**

Annyeong, annyeong…

Haha ini gak jadi 'duatembakan'

Hah aku gak nyangka banyak yang nyambut baik buat ff ini, makasih yah semuanya… *terharu* :') buat yang nanya slight-KyuMin-nya, mungkin nanti ada, tapi di chapter ini belum … Tungguin yah…

Haha, awalnya bingung mau ngelanjutin ini gimana, tapi pas liat moment sushow tadi bener-bener bikin mood baik, moment kedua couple favorite saya cukup banyak di ss5 beijing ini… toel Haehyuk & KyuMin.

Duh si ironhae yang makin mesum ngerape hyuk distage, dan kyumin yg selalu manis kaya gula-gula diakhir ss5 :DDDD

Okay sekali lagi makasih, dan maaf aku Cuma ngasih lanjutan gini… dan karena chapter ini agak panjang, jadi agak panjangin juga yah reviewnya hihi *ditabok, seenggaknya kasih saya vitamin yang udah begadang ngetik ff abal ini… *moduz* tapi yang ikhlas yah reviewnya…:)

Satu lagi… mungkin dibeberapa chapter kedepan masih ada flashback* lagi…

.

rani gaem .1, Polarise437, baby baekkie, FN, retnopitaelfforever, novaanchofishy, MingMin, lee ikan, Guest, pumpkinsparkyumin, UnyKMHH, nurul. , Lan214EunhaElf, min haewoo, Youmustbeknowme, NovaVishy, eunrilee73, HAEHYUK IS REAL, LauraRose14, zeroduck, Haenia Lee, Guest, anchofishy, Ree Petra, rafiqoh zhoumi, cheonsa86, airi , dhian930715ELF, HaeHyuk Love, haehyukiddo, Reezuu Kim, narty2h0415, gaem, ShinJiWoo920202, HelviHHSJjang, NicKyun, isroie106, Bluerissing, zee konstantin, Depi, HaeLoveHyuk

review jusseyo…


	3. Chapter 3

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan typos yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" suara Yesung menginterupsi ketenangan semua orang di apartemen itu. Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk menghadap Yesung dan Kyuhyun dan Kangin duduk di sofa single yang terletak tadi antara Yesung dan Donghae.

"Aku membelikan Hyukjae makanan, dan itu tugasku sebagai budak karena kalah bertanding kemarin" Jawab Donghae sebisanya.

"Kau tau kode apartemen Hyukjae" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Kangin.

"sebenarnya kami…"

"Akan ku jelaskan, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tau untuk apa kalian kesini?" jawab dan tanya Hyukjae memotong ucapan Donghae.

"sebenarnya kami kesini untuk membahas hadiah yang kita menangkan kemarin, kau tau hukuman budak bagi yang kalah. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan itu yang menjadi point pentingnya, sekarang kami ingin tau kenapa Lee Donghae bisa mengetahui kode password apartemenmu dan…" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. "Apa seorang 'budak' juga bertugas untuk membuat 'hickey' begitu banyak ditubuh tuannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Uhuk, mwo?" Donghae terbatuk mendengarnya. Pemuda itu, Donghae kira Yesung adalahh orang yang pendiam, ternyata cerewet sekali orang ini eoh. Kangin dan Kyuhyun menyeringai karenanya.

"Kau yang membuat banyak tanda ditubuh Hyukjae kan? agresif sekali" Kangin yang memang berada paling dekat dengan Donghae sedikit menyingkap kerah jaket kulit Donghae "Dan itu, kau yang buat kan? Lee Hyukjae?"

Wajah Donghae dan Hyukjae seketika memerah padam mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu sedetail itu kan? aku bilang aku akan menjelaskannya, jadi jangan bicara sembarangan"

"Sembarangan? bukankah itu kejadian sebenarnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya, aish. Baiklah akan ku ceritakan dari awal…" Ucap Hyukjae pelan dia menghadap Donghae seakan menanyakan persetujuannya. Sementara itu Donghae hanya tersenyum seolah berkata 'terserah padamu' pada Hyukjae.

"Jadi sebenarnya kami berdua telah bertunangan sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu"

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya…" celetuk Kyuhyun, yang notabenenya adalah teman terdekat Hyukjae.

Yesung, Kangin dan Kyuhyun kemudian terdiam, tapi mereka akan tetap mendengarkan dengan serius cerita Hyukjae kali ini, bagaimana pun mereka penasaran dengan hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Jadi..."

.

* * *

.

BRAKKK!

"ugh… apa yang kau lakukan! Ah! Sakit sekali sial!" Donghae mengelus perutnya yang baru saja menerima tendangan juga punggungnya yang mencium lantai kamarnya. ck padahal ia sedang menikmati tidurnya tapi malah menerima serangan tiba-tiba.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa kau tidur memelukku dan juga kau… telanjang? Aish" Hyukjae membuang mukanya kearah lain saat melihat tubuh telanjang Donghae.

"ck, lihat tubuhmu sendiri!"

"Hah?" Hyukjae melihat tubuhnya didalam selimut dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat tubuhnya tak mengenakan apapun, what the hell! "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Yah!" Hyukjae menatap tidak fokus saat mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, dan dia makin membelalakan matanya saat mengingat semuanya. Donghae menciumnya hingga… hingga entahlah… ia cukup malu untuk mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, ia lupa-lupa ingat kejadian semalam, dan ia berharap ingatan yang baru saja melintas itu adalah salah, mungkin karena efek mabuk, tapi Hyukjae yakin pasti mereka telah melakukan sesuatu hingga tubuhnya telanjang seperti ini.

"Kau! Kau yang memulainya, kau menciumku lalu… lalu… Ya! apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya hah?"

"Yak manabisa kau menyalahkan aku sepenuhnya, bukankah semalam kau yang terus meminta lebih dan lebih?" Donghae duduk ditepi ranjang, Hyukjae langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"tetap saja kau yang salah, aku mabuk semalam" Hyukjae _celingukan_ mencari-cari sesuatu dan menemukan celana dalam hitam di kepala ranjang. Dia mengambilnya dan memakai celana dalam itu.

"tapi kau menikmatinya, bahkan kau menggigit bahuku semalam. lihat ini?" Donghae menunjukan bahunya yang memerah bekas gigitan " kau juga terus mendesahkan namaku dan meminta lebih, bagaimana mungkin kau hanya menyalahkanku"

"hah benarkah?" Hyukjae mencoba mengingat lagi.

'unh, arrrgh… Haeeh… enngghh ugh deeper engh'

"hah! Ommo!" Hyukjae melotot kearah Donghae saat kejadian semalam bermunculan lagi di kepalanya, semalam ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar jadi wajar jika ia sedikit mengingat hal itu, membuat Donghae yang sedang mencari sesuatu langsung menatap Hyukjae bingung.

"Mwo?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Donghae kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mencari sesuatu, ia bahkan kini berjalan mengitari kamar dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun pada Hyukjae yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, walaupun mereka sama-sama lelaki tapi Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun bertelanjang dihadapan lelaki lain. Malam ini tak dihitung okay?

"Yak! Lee Hyukjae, kau memakai celana dalamku eoh. Ini milikmu kan?" wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah saat Donghae dengan tampang tidak dosanya menyodorkan celana dalam Hyukjae didepan wajahnya. "cepat lepas celana dalamku" Hyukjae menggeleng. Sedangkan Donghae berdecak melihat wajah-takut-diperkosa- Hyukjae. ck kenapa ia jadi merasa seperti maniak saja. "Ya sudah" Donghae mengenakan celana dalam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang kini telah memakai celana trining dan membuka kulkas untuk meminum air putih dingin. Hyukjae menelan ludah melihat jakun Donghae yang turun naik menikmati air putihnya, dia mengelus lehernya sendiri yang terasa sangat haus.

"Kau mau?" Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Kenapa diam. Aku yakin mendesah semalaman membuatmu haus. Benarkan?" mata Hyukjae sukses membulat "oh"

Tep

Semua umpatan yang telah siap ia tumpahkan pada Donghae lenyap sudah saat tangannya harus menangkap sebotol penuh air putih yang Donghae lemparkan padanya. Tangannya segera kembali memegangi selimutnya saat perut putihnya terekspose.

Donghae terkekeh melihat sikap Hyukjae, dia berdecak "Ck percuma kau menutupi perutmu. aku sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuhmu"

Brush

"Uhuk, uhuk YA!" Wajah Hyukjae memerah marah—atau malu? Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"hah, aku tak percaya. hari ini aku melihat wajah memerah malu dari orang yang selama ini selalu bertampang garang di track balapan"

'mwo' gigi Hyukjae bergeletuk marah, tangannya mencengkram botol air dan

BRAAKKK

Botol itu sukses menabrak pintu kamar mandi dimana Donghae baru saja masuk kesana.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Donghae kini tengah menuruni tangga gedung flat Donghae. Hyukjae berjalan di depan Donghae tanpa bicara apapun, dia hanya mendengarkan ucapan Donghae yang menuntunnya kearah dimana motornya dititipkan.

"hei, kau bisu eoh? Setidaknya berbicaralah walaupun sedikit"

"tunjukan saja jalannya" ucap Hyukjae singkat.

"Hah, atau mendesahlah kalau kau tak mau bicara, kkk"

Bugh!

"Ugh" Donghae memejamkan matanya, menekan perutnya untuk menahan rasa ngilu yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari tinjuan Hyukjae.

"Ku bilang hanya tunjukan jalannya, kau tuli eoh"

"Kau tidak perlu meninjuku, seingatku semalam kau…"

Bugh!

"Aargh, aish! Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu meninjuku. Ck ternyata kau memang benar-benar lelaki" Hyukjae melotot dan bersiap memberikan tinjuan ketiganya pada Donghae tapi ditahan oleh pemuda kelahiran oktober itu "aa, okay. Mianhae. Aku akan menunjukan jalannya. Ini sakit tau"

Hyukjae berdecak remeh.

.

.

.

Suara motor terdengar terparkir di tempat penuh onderdil dan berbagai perlengkapan untuk kendaraan roda dua. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul pemuda dengan tampang kesalnya memasuki bengkel tersebut. Dia menenteng helm hitam dan menaruhnya pada meja disudut ruangan. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan curiga dari beberapa dua pemuda disana. Ck bahkan ia tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saat melihat beberapa pegawai bengkel dan pelanggan yang ia lihat didepan sana.

"Hyuk-ah, kau dari mana saja. Semalam ibumu menghubungiku dan bertanya keberadaanmu" Yesung berdecak saat tak menerima balasan dari Hyukjae, jangankan balasan menolehpun tidak.

"Kau menghilang semalaman, karena perempuan jalang itu?" tanya Kangin "Ah, aku yakin semalam kau bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain di bar lain"

Kyuhyun yang memang paling mengerti Hyukjae hanya diam, menunggu Hyukjae membuka mulutnya sendiri.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian tak secuilpun kata terlontar dari bibir kecil namja Lee itu. Hah, kalau sudah begini Kyuhyun tahu, temannya itu tak mungkin bicara. Keempat pemuda itu terdiam hingga lelaki bertubuh subur mendatangi mereka.

"Ya! kenapa aku merasa seperti di pemakaman sekarang. Ada apa dengan kalian eoh?" Shindong berdecak saat tak ada satupun dari keempat pemuda itu yang menjawabnya. "Aish, aku kesini untuk menyampaikan informasi, akan ada balapan nanti malam kalian bisa melihat sendiri disini untuk melihat lokasi balapannya" Shindong menyerahkan ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Baguslah, ayo kita kesana dan Hyukjae, aku ingatkan kau 3 hari lagi kita ada balapan, kau tau kali ini uang yang menjadi taruhan lebih besar dari biasanya"

.

.

.

3 hari setelahnya.

.

Donghae berdecak saat membaca pesan di ponselnya. Dia membuang ponselnya ke sofa dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Dari Ayahmu?" tanya Hankyung.

"sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sebentar, kalian pergilah ke track lebih dulu. setelah ini selesai aku akan menyusul kalian langsung dari rumah" memakai jaket kulitnya, kemudian menyambar ponsel dan helmnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat 4 orang duduk tenang melingkari meja penuh makanan disana, salah satu diantaranya yang memakai jaket kulit terlihat malas berada ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Bisakah Appa langsung memberitahuku hal penting apa yang harus ku dengar sehigga aku harus pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Appa mu yang sudah lama tak bertemu ini"

"Aku sibuk Appa. Dan aku tidak suka berbasa-basi meski dengan Appa sekalipun"

"sibuk balapan?" Donghae hanya menyeringai kearah Ayahnya. "Hm, baiklah Appa akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Minggu depan kau akan Appa tunangkan dengan Nicole anak rekan kerja Appa dari Jeju"

"Apa? Tidak" tolak Donghae cepat

"kenapa? Appa sudah memberikanmu kebebasan dengan membiarkanmu cuti dari kuliahmu dan balapan diluar sana. Jadi aku harap kau tidak menolak keinginanku kali ini"

"Kenapa bukan Hyung saja yang Appa tunangkan dengannya" Donghae menunjuk Donghwa dengan sendoknya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hyung-mu sudah punya kekasih, dan mereka akan menikah setelah kekasihnya lulus kuliah" Donghae memutar imajiner kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu, ini juga tidak mungkin kalau aku bertunangan dengannya"

"kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah punya kekasih, dan asal Appa tau kekasihku ada seorang namja" jaab Donghae asal, dia memasukan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya santai tanpa menghiraukan kakak dan ibunya yang tersedak karena ucapannya barusan. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga langsung meminum airnya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Kau bilang apa eoh? Kau bercanda Hah! Appa tau kau melakukan ini hanya karena ingin menolak pertunangan ini. Ck kau kekanakkan Lee Donghae!" ucap sang Ayah mencoba sabar meladeni tingkah anak bungsunya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Donghae menatap bergantian anggota keluarganya yang masih memasang tampang shock di wajah mereka. "Ah sudahlah, ada balapan yang harus aku datangi mala mini. Annyeong Appa, Hyung, Eomma…"

Cup

Donghae mengecup pipi Eommanya sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Ck anak itu benar-benar" lelaki paruh baya itu memijit tulang hidungnya.

.

"ck, yang benar saja. Aku tak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal." Donghae memasang helmnya dan menggas motornya.

.

.

.

Donghae telah sampai di tempat balapan, matanya mencari-cari dimana temannya berada. Namun seseorang yang tak jauh dari garis finish mencuri perhatiannya. "Lee Hyukjae eoh"

"Ya Donghae! Lee Donghae!"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan Siwon. Oh disana rupanya teman-temannya berada. Donghae mendatangi kedua temannya. "jadi RedHell yang bertanding disana?" Hankyung mengangguk.

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae dari jauh yang sedang berceloteh dengan temannya disana. Dan seringaian terpatri di bibir tipisnya saat tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri menatap tajam kearah Donghae sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan bicara pada temannya.

"Kau, ada masalah apa dengannya?"

"Hah?"

"Ku lihat tadi Lee Hyukjae menatapmu tajam. Apa ada masalah diantara kalian?"

"sedikit. Hanya masalah kecil"

.

"hei kalian, apa ada yang mengenal orang itu? entahlah, aku merasa dia terus menatap kearah sini" Ucapan Siwon membuat Donghae dan Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya pada arah yang ditunjuk Siwon.

"sial! Sepertinya itu suruhan Ayahku"

.

.

.

'Lee Donghae, Appa tau kau berbohong dengan perkataanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Appa akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Appa, ingat 3 hari lagi pulanglah kerumah!'

"ck, terserah kalau Appa tidak percaya. Dan Appa tidak perlu memata-mataiku. Sudahlah aku tutup telfonnya"

'Ya! ANAK NAKAL!'

Pip

"benar-benar, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Donghae belum mau bertunangan sekarang, apa lagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di kepalanya. Ia yakin Ayahnya pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat dia mau bertunangan dengan perempuan pilihan Ayahnya, dan tentu saja ia juga harus melakukan apa saja untuk menggagalkan pertunangan itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan kelompoknya tengah bersenang-senang di tempat karaoke langganan mereka saat, ponselnya bergetar. nomor baru telihat dilayar sentuh itu saat Hyukjae membuka ponselnya. "siapa yah?"

"Aku menerima panggilan dulu" Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan temaram itu dan menekan tombol virtual hijau, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Yoboseyo"

"lee Hyukjae?"

"Ne, siapa disana?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Ck, kau tidak mengenal suaraku. Padahal aku saja masih mengingat suara desahanmu, kau tega sekali melupakan suaraku kkk"

"Lee Donghae, dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku hah! Untuk apa kau menghubungiku" teriak Hyukjae murka.

"tidak penting aku mendapatkannya dari mana dan aku menghubungimu karena aku hanya ingin mendengar suara sexy mu itu"

"Brengsek, aku akan menutup telfon ini kalau kau—"

"tunggu dulu, aku ada penawaran bagus untuk mu. Dan aku yakin kau akan tertarik dengan penawaranku ini"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hyukjae berada. Dijalanan sepi pinggiran kota seoul. Terlihat hanya ada beberapa kendaraan saja yang melewatinya, mungkin beberapa menit kedepan jalanan ini akan benar-benar sepi. Hyukjae membuka helmnya, ia berdecak saat tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Lagipula kenapa dia mau-maunya datang kesini sih, ck sepertinya ada yang rusak dengan otakku. Batin Hyukjae.

beberapa saat kemudian motor hitam mengkilap mendatanginya, dan tepat seperti dugaanya. Orang itulah yang datang.

"Jadi apa penawaranmu" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae membuka helm'nya.

"ck, kau tidak suka berbasa-basi eh?"

"Langsung saja Lee Donghae!"

"tidak sabaran sekali" Hyukjae melotot kearah Donghae, rasanya kesabaran yang ia miliki hilang entah kemana saat berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae sialan ini.

"Kau mau kopi?" Donghae menawarkan kopi kaleng yang tadi ia beli saat akan kesini.

"Aku bilang langsung saja Lee Donghae. kau hanya membuang waktuku"

"Tapi kau datang kesini, itu artinya..."

"Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin mengatakan padamu jangan pernah bertingkah sok kenal ataupun menunjukan seringaian mesummu itu padaku lagi" ujar Hyukjae cepat dan tegas.

"wow! Kau berbicara cepat sekali" ucap Donghae takjub. Hyukjae dengan senang hati memberikan deathglarenya pada Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar!" Hyukjae mengenakan helmnya kembali, bersiap pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun Donghae buru-buru mencegatnya dengan mencabut kunci motor Hyukjae dari tempatnya.

"shit! Sebenarnya apa maumu Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae mencoba meraih kuncii motornya yang kini berputar-putar dijemari Donghae. tapi tentu saja Donghae tak membiarkan Hyukjae mendapatkan itu.

"Ayo kita bertanding"

"apa?"

"Kita balapan disini"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? kau baru saja menantangku?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan. Donghae mengangguk mantap. "Apa yang akan ku dapatkan kalau aku menang?"

"siapa pun yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah" jawab Donghae, senyuman tipis terpatri dibibir pemuda oktober itu saat melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang sepertinya tertarik dengan tawarannya. "Bagaimana Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku…" Hyukjae terlihat berpikir "Baiklah, aku terima tantangan dari mu. Kalau begitu jika aku menang aku ingin—"

"A-a. keinginan pemenang disebutkan saat akhir balapan" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, ia yakin Donghae sudah merencanakan sesuatu dibalik ini, tapi melihat jalanan dihadapannya yang terlihat lurus membuatnya percaya diri untuk bisa memenangkan tantangan ini. Dan saat ia menang itu artinya ia bisa terbebas dari seringaian menjijikan Donghae. ia berencana meminta Donghae untuk bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya saat mereka bertemu dan tentunya ia akan meminta Donghae untuk melupakan malam panas itu bahkan bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka saat ia menang nanti.

Ck, Hyukjae cukup frustrasi karena setiap malam harus terbayang-bayang malam tersebut, dan jujur malam itu adalah **PERTAMA** baginya untuk melakukan itu, dan demi seluruh majalah dewasa milik Kangin ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau yang pertama baginya adalah dengan seorang namja? What The Fuck! dia adalah seorang namja. Hyukjae memang pernah beberapa kali melakukan make out bersama orang lain, tapi tentu saja orang itu memiliki dada besar dan berambut panjang, bukan seorang dengan dada bidang yang—dengan brengseknya—telah merasukinya.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae, kau masih disana? Ya!"

"Ah!" Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera merebut kunci motornya dari tangan Donghae. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan track balapannya?"

"Ah, kalau aku tidak salah ada sebuah minimarket di perbatasan kota, disana lah batas balapannya, dari situ kita kembali kesini lagi, siapa yang lebih dulu sampai disini dia pemenangnya" Hyukjae mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melemaskan jemarinya, setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan jalanan menjadi sepi akhirnya balapan akan segera dimulai. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kita Hitung bersama, di hitungan ke tiga kita mulai"

"1… 2… 3!"

.

* * *

.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi Donghae adalah orang yang merebut keperjakaanmu? Donghae adalah yang pertama?" tanya Kangin heboh memutus cerita Hyukjae. "Hahaha" demi apapun Hyukjae ingin sekali meremat wajah menyebalkan Kangin sekarang.

"ck tak ku sangka, kau malah bercinta dengan seorang lelaki setelah patah hati dengan perempuan" ujar Kyuhyun dengan decakan remeh memandang Hyukjae.

"Yak!" Hyukjae hampir menonjok wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun jika saja Yesung tak menengahi mereka.

"Aish berhenti kalian. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu Hyukjae, jadi siapa yang menang dalam balapan malam itu?"

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti pendongeng bayi-bayi besar menyebalkan seperti kalian!" Hyukjae menatap satu persatu wajah menyebalkan—menurut Hyukjae—temannya dengan tatapan garang. "Lee Donghae jangan diam saja, ceritakan lanjutannya" seorang Lee Donghae pun tak luput dari tatapan garang Hyukjae.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya"

"INI GARA-GARA KAU JUGA LEE DONGHAE!" Donghae hanya mendesah pasrah saat lagi-lagi teriakan Hyukjae memasuki gendang telinganya, demi apapun ia lebih menyukai Hyukjae yang diam dan mengumpulkan seluruh energinya untuk mendesah dibawahnya, dari pada untuk berteriak tidak jelas seperti ini. Bukankah Hyukjae bilang dia kelaparan? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang lapar berteriak kencang seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam! KAU TIDAK MAU—"

"aish, baiklah-baiklah aku ceritakan, tidak usah teriak okay" ujar Donghae mencoba sabar.

"Ck, kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu hamil Lee Hyukjae"

"DIAM KAU CHO!"

**-end-**

**-for this chap-**

*Maaf banget banget banget, kemarin banyak yang bingung mana flashback mana masa sekarang, *bow

*Dan chap ini lebih ke flashbacknya dulu. satu lagi ff ini gak ada konflik yang terlalu berat jadi maaf yah kalo ffnya ngebosenin. *bow

*Oh ya, terimakasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah ninggalin jejak di chap kemarin… makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran, kalo flashbacknya di italic, kayanya agak gimana gitu, soalnya kan flashbacknya panjang, jadi untuk kali ini scene flashbacknya aku apit pake line… semoga gak bikin bingung yah… sekali lagi makasih… :') *bow


	4. Chapter 4

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan typos yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

.

.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti pendongeng bayi-bayi besar menyebalkan seperti kalian!" Hyukjae menatap satu persatu wajah menyebalkan—menurut Hyukjae—temannya dengan tatapan garang. "Lee Donghae jangan diam saja, ceritakan lanjutannya" seorang Lee Donghae pun tak luput dari tatapan garang Hyukjae.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya"

"INI GARA-GARA KAU JUGA LEE DONGHAE!" Donghae hanya mendesah pasrah saat lagi-lagi teriakan Hyukjae memasuki gendang telinganya, demi apapun ia lebih menyukai Hyukjae yang diam dan mengumpulkan seluruh energinya untuk mendesah dibawahnya, dari pada untuk berteriak tidak jelas seperti ini. Bukankah Hyukjae bilang dia kelaparan? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang lapar berteriak kencang seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam! KAU TIDAK MAU—"

"aish, baiklah-baiklah aku ceritakan, tidak usah teriak okay" ujar Donghae mencoba sabar.

"Ck, kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu hamil Lee Hyukjae"

"DIAM KAU CHO!"

.

* * *

.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah membuka helm full face'nya dan menekap helm tersebut di kedua tangannya. Sementara berlainan dengan wajah Donghae, wajah Hyukjae terlihat tertekuk guna mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya yang memuncak. What the hell! Kenapa dia bisa kalah eoh, bukankah dia adalah dewa di jalanan lurus. Setidaknya itu adalah julukan dari pembalap liar lain yang telah mengetahui tentang Lee Hyukjae.

Dan malam ini sang dewa jalanan lurus berhasil dikalahkan, **DIKALAHKAN!.**

"Kau curang!" Hyukjae menahan teriakannya.

"curang? Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku curang Lee Hyukjae?" ingin rasanya Hyukjae meninju wajah menyebalkan donghae, ditambah lagi seringaiannya yang semakin membuatnya muak.

"Kau curang karena…" Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya, tangannya mencengkeram setang motornya.

"Humm?" Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya yang demi apapun terlihat sangat menyebalkan beribu-ribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang masih terdiam akhirnya Donghae menepuk tangannya sendiri "kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu saja, aku benar kan?" Hyukjae hampir saja menyembur Donghae dengan segala umpatan yang ia tahan namun Donghae malah semakin menantangnya dengan menaikan dagunya "wae? Wae? Kau mau memukulku, kau marah?"

"issh!" Hyukjae membuang mukanya kearah lain. "Jangan buang waktuku , katakan apa yang kau mau dariku!" mencoba untuk tak mengulur waktu akhirnya Hyukjae pun langsung menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengakui kekalahnmu kkk" mendengar kekehan Donghae, Hyukjae mendelikan mata kecilnya dan menahan geraman marahnya. Ck, kalaupun Donghae tidak curang dia pasti akan jadi pemenangnya dan sudah pasti mulai besok dia akan terbebas dari bayangan-bayangan malam itu dan juga tak ada urusan lagi dengan Lee Donghae ini. Namun kemenangan Donghae—yang menurutnya karena kecurangan itu—harus membuat hyukjae mengubur keinginannya.

"hoho, baiklah baiklah, lagi pula aku hanya minta satu hal padamu" –'syukurlah' desis Hyukjae dalam hati, "Aku hanya ingin kau pergi denganku sabtu nanti, jangan membantah ku dan mencoba lari atau kau akan menyesal karena aku bisa saja mengatakan pada teman-temanmu kalau aku telah…"

"Oke-stop!" what the fuck, permintaan macam apa itu. "Tidak bisakah kau meminta yang lain, yang lebih jelas, misalnya menjadi budakmu atau—"

"Hei, jadi kau mau jadi budakku yah" Donghae tersenyum genit pada Hyukjae.

"Tidak! maksudku… aku hanya tidak mau kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehku saat aku mengiyakan permintaanmu sabtu nanti, ucapanmu tidak jelas tau!"

"Hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan? Seperti malam itu kah? kkk" Mata Hyukjae mendelik marah.

"YAKK! Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius. Serius tidak aka melakukan 'hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehmu'—" Donghae mengisyaratkan tanda kutip dengan kedua jari tangannya "dan serius akan mengatakan pada teman-temanmu tentang malam itu kalau kau mencoba lari"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani mengatakan tentang itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencincang tubuhmu" ucap Hyukjae sinis.

"Uuuuh, takuuut. Tapi aku yakin seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan pernah mengingkari perjanjian yang telah mereka buat, Dan ku kira…" Donghae mendongak keatas. "ini sudah malam… pulanglah kerumah dengan selamat Lee Hyukjae"

Hyukjae mendengus, kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya— "satu hal yang membuatku tidak selamat adalah saat aku sedang besamamu Lee Donghae sialan!" –dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memasang wajah menyabalkannya—menurut Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Donghae sedikit lega kali ini. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang melengkung keatas sedari tadi, kini ia tengah berada di tangga menuju flat sederhananya di roof top. Dan lengkungannya semakin jelas terlihat saat mengingat balapan tadi. Mengingat sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hyukjae meneriakinya telah curang.

"Dasar bodoh, kkk" entah kenapa Donghae terkikik geli mengingatnya. Ck dia pikir tidak ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan Lee Hyukjae yang terkenal sangat lihai di lintasan lurus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan itu saat mereka berada tak jauh dari satu-satunya tikungan di jalanan pinggiran seoul itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan singlet biru itu memejamkan matanya namun beberapa saat kemudian menutupnya lagi, memejamkannya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kejadian saat di jalanan satu jam lalu. Ck ia jadi tidak bisa tidur kan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya lagi, dan bayangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba membuka kaca helmnya saat mereka sejajar di dekat satu-satunya tikungan jalan tersebut. Hyukjae menahan nafasnya, bukan itu yang membuatnya kalah, tapi aksi Donghae yang tiba-tiba mengedipkan sebelah matanyalah yang langsung membuat pikirannya blank beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Donghae dapat menyalipnya dan menjadi pemenangnya.

Kejadian itu sangat singkat, mungkin tidak ada 5 detik. What the! Donghae benar-benar gila! Tidak punya otak! Untung saja ia dapat mengendalikan pikirannya lagi hingga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berakibat membahayakan nyawanya! Lagipula apa donghae benar-benar tidak punya otak? bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal membahayakan dirinya seperti itu. eoh?

"issh" kenapa aku? tidak tidak! Kalaupun Donghae celaka saat itu bukankah itu keuntungan untuk Hyukjae, kkk. Kenapa Donghae tidak celaka saja saat itu yah? setidaknya kecelakaan itu bisa membuat Donghae cidera. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari otaknya kini tengah berpikir kejam tentang Donghae, ck. Seringaian dibibirnya terlihat melebar saat kepalanya membayangkan keadaan Donghae yang tengah berjalan dengan kaki pincang dan tangannya yang tergantung dengan -gifs juga beberapa luka kecil di wajah menyebalkan itu. "kkkkk"

Teruslah terkekeh Lee Hyukjae, tidak kah kau memikirkan bagaimana nasibmu sabtu nanti?

.

.

.

Ring… Ring…

"eungh… aish!" pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi alas kepalanya. Namun percuma, suara dering berisik dari ponselnya membuat tidur nyaman pemuda itu terganggu. Hingga akhirnya dia membuang bantalnya saat dering itu tak ! Siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan yang berani menghubunginya sepagi ini, bibirnya mengumpat kotor saat melihat jam menunjukan pukul setengah 6.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya tanpa melihat id caller si pemanggil, Donghae langsung menekan tombol virtual hijau. "YA! BODOH! Tidak kah kau melihat ini masih sangat pagi, kau tidak punya pekerjaan yah? pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu tidur orang!" maki Donghae dengan mata stengah tertutup, pasalnya Donghae yang masih mengantuk terpaksa bangun hanya karena ponselnya tak berhenti berdering. Tidak tahu kah dia kalau Donghae baru tidur sekitar jam 3 pagi, dan sekarang? Bahkan jarum pendek di jamnya belum mencapai angka 6 secara sempurna.

"YAH! BOCAH NAKAL!"

"Eoh?" mata Donghae kini melebar sempurna ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut, dia mengecek id caller'nya dan berdecak setelah melihat nama –Appa—terlihat dilayar ponselnya. "Ah, Appa?" tanyanya seakan lupa kalau tadi ia telah memaki Appanya di sambungan telepon.

"Ya! dasar tidak sopan. Tidak kah kau tau cara meminta maaf pada orang tua yang telah kau maki ini?" sindir Appa Donghae.

"Hh, maaf. Lagi pula salah Appa sendiri yang menghubungiku sepagi ini"

"Kau menyalahkan Appa eoh, dasar—"

"Aish, katakan saja kenapa Appa menghubungiku sepagi ini" potong Donghae. dia yakin kalau ia tidak memotong ucapan Ayahnya, dia akan mendengar ceramah panjang lebar Ayahnya itu. ck.

"Aish… hah" Ayah Donghae menghela nafas berat. "baiklah, kau tidak melupakan hari ini kan?, sore ini pulanglah ke rumah, Keluarga dan calon tunanganmu akan kesini nanti malam"

"Ya! bukankah sudah ku bilang aku sudah punya pacar, lagi pula pacarku namja. Mana bisa aku tertarik pada puteri rekan Appa itu, ck"

"ck, masih berkilah eoh. Pulanglah ke rumah, pastikan jam 7 kau sudah ada di rumah" ucap Ayahnya final.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Appa"

Klik

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, Donghae menunjukan seringaian andalannya. Kemudian mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum menekan tombol virtual send pada touchscreen itu.

.

.

.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae-sshi, tumben kau banyak diam hari ini. Baru ditolak perempuan kah?" Kangin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae setelah mengambil minuman soda di dalam kulkas. Hyukjae hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"asal kau tau saja, Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku Kangin-sshi"

"Tingkat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi Hyuk!" Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas.

Haaaah

"14" celetuk Yesung membuat ketiga temannya memandang bingung padanya. "kau sudah menghela nafas 14 kali sejak aku kesini 15 menit yang lalu, itu artinya kau menghela nafas sekali semenit" jelas Yesung yang malah membuat mereka _cengo _karenanya. "Wae?"

"demi pembuat Psp. Kau menghitungnya? Jinjja! Uwah!" Kyuhyun terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub mendengar penuturan Yesung. Hyukjae sendiri hanya menatap datar pada Yesung, begitu juga dengan Kangin.

"kau kenapa eoh, kau tau hanya dengan menghela nafas tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu" Hyukjae kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian menatap satu per satu temannya. Hyukjae tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan? itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri… Hyukjae yang selama ini menjadi incaran perempuan-perempuan sexy malah bercinta dengan seorang namja, dan parahnya malam ini dia akan pergi bersamanya.

Hyukjae melihat ponselnya lagi yang kini menampilkan sebuah pesan dari nomor tanpa nama.

"_Hyukjae-sshi, kau tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri kan? kkk, sore ini aku menunggumu di depan taman dekat super market - sampai bertemu disana… annyeong"_

'Cih! Sial!' umpat Hyukjae dalam hati ketika membaca lagi pesan yang ia terima dari seseorang yang ia yakini bernama Donghae!

"sepertinya mala mini aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian" seloroh Hyukjae, kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menepikan motornya di depan sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari super market -. Hyukjae membuka helmnya untuk mencari orang yang tadi pagi mengiriminya pesan, ck kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia malas untuk datang kesini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Dan seorang lelaki tulen tidak akan pernah lari dari perjanjian yang telah disepakati.

"Apa dia hanya mengerjaiku? Kemana dia" Hyukjae mendengus kesal saat tak melihat motor Donghae disana. Tatapannya ia lemparkan ke seluruh arah, hingga lampu dari sebuah mobil sport mewah mengenai matanya. Hyukjae menghalau matanya dengan tangan saat merasakan silau berlebihan.

Hyukjae hampir mengumpat pada pengendara mobil tersebut, namun melihat Donghae yang keluar dari mobil tersebut malah membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja penampilan pemuda itu kali ini sedikit… berbeda. Paduan jeans hitam dengan kaos putih yang terlapisi jas casual berwarna abu-abu membalut tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Hah? Malam hari pakai kacamata?

"kkk" entahlah kacamata yang Donghae pakai malah membuat Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menahan kekehannya.

Donghae berhenti didepan motor Hyukjae, dia kemudian membuka kacamtanya dan menatap Hyukjae lurus. "ada yang lucu?"

"Uhuk, tidak"

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae langsung hingga membuat Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya bingung. "ck, ikut aku" Donghae berbalik untuk menuju mobilnya. tapi ia kembali berbalik arah saat tak merasakan seseorang mengikutinya di belakang. "kenapa diam. Turun dari motormu, kita pergi dengan mobilku"

"mwo?" Hyukjae melongo "Tidak, aku bisa mengikutimu dari belakang mobilmu, aku janji tidak akan kabur" ucap Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisa Lee Hyukjae. perjanjiannya adalah kau tidak boleh membantah kata-kata ku ingat? Atau kau mau aku membocorkan—"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan motorku disini!" tolak Hyukjae mencoba beralasan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Donghae menjentikan jarinya "Park-sshi!" teriakan Donghae membuat seseorang yang dari tadi berdiam didalam mobil memperhatikan Donghae dan Hyukjae keluar dari mobil yang di tumpangi Donghae tadi.

"Ye, Tuan muda" lelaki itu membungkuk sopan pada Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Kau bisa mengendarai motor kan?" seseorang yang donghae panggil Park mengangguk. "Baguslah, kau bawa motor milik tuan ini ke flat-ku, jangan pergi dari sana sebelum akau menyuruhmu pergi. Dan aku akan menyetir mobil sendiri" Titah Donghae yang diangguki paham oleh bawahannya. "dan kau Lee Hyukjae" Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae dengan kacamata yang ia pegang "tidak ada yang kau khawatirkan lagi kan? sekarang ikut aku, biarkan Park-sshi yang membawa motormu ke flat ku"

"Aish tidak bisakah aku pergi dengan motorku sendiri? Aku janji…"

"ssstt, kau mau membantah ucapanku?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. hanya saja aku—" Hyukjae yang kebingungan membuat alasan hanya bisa diam kemudian menggeleng pasrah.

"hm?"

Pada akhirnya Hyukjae hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Donghae, bagaimana lagi? Dia belum siap kalau Donghae membuka rahasianya di depan teman-teman Hyukjae tentang malam itu. dan karena Hyukjae adalah lelaki jantan, jadi Hyukjae harus melakukan perjanjian yang telah disepakati beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

"ck, ternyata kau bisa diam juga" ujar Donghae saat mereka sudah memasuki jalan besar. Hyukjae sendiri hanya melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat kearah depan dengan tangan sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sesekali melihat jalan dan berusaha menebak-menebak kemana mereka akan pergi setelah Hyukjae dipaksa berganti pakaian baru di salah satu toko busana pada super market yang tak jauh dari taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Hyukjae mendecih kecil, melihat penampilannya sekarang, dengan celana skinny jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya dan juga sweater abu-abu berkerah longgar hingga memperlihatkan garis perpotongan lehernya. Benar-benar bukan stylenya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae semakin bingung saat mereka memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Ini rumah siapa? dan untuk apa donghae membawanya kesini? Hyukjae masih menebak-nebak dalam pikirannya sambil memperhatikan rumah besar tersebut. Perhatiannya teralihkan setelah Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Hah? Sejak kapan Donghae turun dari mobil? Ck, kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan rumah itu Lee Hyukjae!

"Kkajja, kita masuk ke dalam" ajak Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya membuat Hyukjae mengernyit sebal. Hell, dia bukan perempuan yang akan merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan manis seperti ini. Dia lelaki!

Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Donghae, Hyukjae langsung keluar dan berdiri di sebelah mobil mewah itu. matanya kembali memperhatikan rumah tersebut. Sementara itu Donghae menarik uluran tangannya dan terkekeh kecil karena aksi Hyukjae.

"Kau ku bawa kesini bukan untuk memperhatikan rumah ini Lee Hyukjae, kajja kita masuk"

"Mwo?"

"Aish"

Sret

"eh" Donghae menggenggam telapak tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya kedalam rumah. Hyukjae berusaha menarik tangannya kembali karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tautan ini. Tapi,

"ingat perjanjiannya, dan jangan membantahku" dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa diam disini. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan lelaki yang sedang menarik tangannya ini.

Mereka terus memasuki rumah besar tersebut hingga Donghae menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah ruangan membat Hyukjae ikut berhenti disana. Donghae menghela nafas, kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Hyukjae. dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan tiba-tiba meraih kepala Hyukjae untuk merapikan rambut Hyukjae. sebenarnya rambut Hyukjae sudah rapi, hanya saja dia tidak tahan melihat rambut tegas Hyukjae itu. Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae hingga rambut yang tadinya tegak itu kini terlihat lebih alami karena ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja.

Hyukjae mendelikan matanya, apa yang Donghae lakukan pada rambutnya eoh? Berani sekali dia.

"Nah kau jauh lebih manis jika rambutmu seperti ini Lee Hyukjae" ucap Donghae bangga melihat hasil 'karyanya' pada rambut Hyukjae.

Manis? Manis? Hyukjae tidak salah dengar kan? dia lelaki bagaimana mungkin dia dibilang manis? Hyukjae menampik tangan Donghae dari rambutnya, kini wajahnya menunjukan ketidak sukaan yang sangat kental. Demi Tuhan dia ingin sekali mencakar wajah Donghae saat ini.

"Kkajja" Donghae lagi-lagi menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk memasuki ruangan itu, ck tidak bisakah Donghae membiarkannya untuk jalan sendiri. Kenapa Donghae bersikap seolah takut Hyukjae akan lari. ck, bukankah Hyukjae bilang dia tidak akan lari.

Clek

Donghae membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Hyukjae tebak ini adalah ruang makan karena terdapat meja besar penuh hidangan makanan di Hyukjae dibuat bingung saat ke-enam orang yang melingkari meja makan tersebut malah menatapnya dan Donghae. Hyukjae kemudian melihat kearah Donghae yang sekarang tengah menyeringai menatap salah seorang disana, mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Donghae, kini mata Hyukjae malah bertubrukan dengan mata tegas lelaki paruh baya yang tadi bertatapan dengan Lee Donghae.

Glup

Sekarang apa? Apa alasan Donghae membawanya kesini?

.

.

.

Clek

Keenam yang sedang mengobrol di ruangan itu sontak melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka dari luar.

"Ah itu pasti Donghae" ucap nyonya rumah tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah, namun bibirnya tertarik lurus kembali saat dia melihat Donghae tak berdiri sendiri disana. Dia melirik suaminya yang kini bertatapan lurus dengan anak bungsunya. Hingga kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda disamping anaknya yang tampak bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Appa, aku datang" ucap Donghae singkat.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Donghae dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman erat dengan Donghae, sebenarnya ia sedikit risih karena Ayah dan Ibu donghae yang sesekali melirik kearah tauntan tangannya tersebut. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae menarik tangannya, tapi percuma. Bukannya melonggar genggaman Donghae malah semakin mengerat.

Hingga seseorang mirip Donghae masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan memecah keheningan. "Keluarga Tuan Jung sudah pergi, Appa"

"Baguslah, sekarang…" Ayah Donghae menatap serius pada anak bungsunya itu "jelaskan pada Appa Lee Donghae, pemuda ini… siapa?"

"Ehm… sesuai yang ku katakan pada Appa." Donghae tersenyum tipis menghadap pada Hyukjae yang malah membalasnya dengan membulatkan matanya—'senyum apa itu?'—"perkenalkan, ini Lee Hyukjae kekasihku" aku Donghae, semua manusia kecuali Donghae di ruangan tersebut terkejut tak terkecuali Lee Hyukjae yang kini mendelik kearah Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Apa yang kau katakan Lee Donghae! kau tidak" Hyukjae kemudian beralih pada Orang tua dan Kakak Donghae untuk mengklarifikasi perkataan Donghae. "Ah, jeosonghamnida Ajussi, sebenarnya… chu…" Hyukjae kembali mendelikan mata tipisnya saat dengan beraninya Donghae mencium dan mengecap bibirnya. What the fuck!

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya namun jarak keduanya masih terlampau dekat "ingat, jangan membantahku" lirihnya, sebelum kembali menghadap orang tuanya. Donghae tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi keluarganya. Sang ibu yang membisu dan Ayahnya yang memijit pangkal hidungnya juga Kakak lelakinya yang kini menatap kearah lain. Mungkin malu, bagaimana pun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat sepasang namja berlaku intim seperti yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Ah, kekasih ku ini pemalu Appa, dan Hyukie-ku mungkin terkejut karena sebelumnya aku tidak mengatakan akan membawanya kemari" jelas Donghae, kemudian menatap Hyukjae kembali. Dia menggerakan jarinya pada bibir memerah Hyukjae yang terlihat sedikit basah, kemudian mengusap bibir itu dengan jemarinya. Hyukjae yang terlalu terkejut dengan aksi Donghae hanya bisa pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae setelahnya. Toh ia tidak bisa lari begitu saja dari situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Singkat kata, kini Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah berada di mobil menuju flat Donghae. sandiwara Donghae benar-benar berakhir mulus, hingga keluarganya mempercayai semua kata-katanya. Sudah kenal sejak tiga tahun lalu? Dia bahkan mengenal Lee Donghae belum ada satu bulan. ck

"Ck, tak ku sangka, kau berbakat jadi actor hebat Lee Donghae"

"Dan kau adalah lawan mainku yang paling hebat Lee Hyukjae, kkk"

"YAK!"

Donghae tersenyum senang melihat raut kesal Hyukjae.

"YA! kau benar-benar gila. Kau memanfaatkanku dan mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu untuk mengelabuhi keluargamu dan menghindari perjodohan itu. MICHINOM!"

"Hahaha ye, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya memanfaatkanmu. Bukankah itu perjanjiannya? Melakukan apapun yang pemenang inginkan?" Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini! YAK! MICHINOM! Kau seharusnya menyewa seorang wanita untuk membantumu, bukannya memanfaatkan aku" Hyukjae semakin kesal dengan tingkah Donghae yang seolah tak mendengarkan kemarahannya. "YAK!"

Bugh

Akhirnya yang selama ini Hyukjae tahan bisa ia keluarkan sekarang, rasanya benar-benar lega.

Seketika decitan ban terdengar saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mengerem mendadak mobilnya disisi jalan. Hyukjae bisa saja terantuk dashboard mobil jika dia tak mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. "Yak! kau gila! Mengerem mobil mendadak"

"Ah, HEI! Kau yang gila! Kau mau membunuhku? Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua tau!" semprot Donghae sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi korban pemukulan Hyukjae, untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

"hah, aku memang ingin sekali membunuhmu Lee Donghae! kau tau! Hidupku berantakan setelah bertemu denganmu"

"KAU!"

"Mwo! kau meniduriku, kau memanfaatkanku, dan sekarang kau mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu didepan keluargamu, kau benar-benar brengsek Lee Donghae!" Donghae hanya diam mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Kau… g*y brengsek!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"G*y brengsek!"

chu...

Didorong rasa marahnya karena tuduhan terakhir Hyukjae, Donghae dengan cepat menarik Hyukjae dan mencium bibir Hyukjae telak. Dia tidak menolak saat Hyukjae mengatainya memanfaatkan Hyukjae, tapi untuk yang terakhir… ia benar-benar tidak terima.

plop...

"Kau benar-benar BRENGSEK Lee Donghae"

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau G*y?" tanya Yesung.

"saat ini mungkin, karena aku mencintai Hyukjae. tapi dulu aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu… aku masih menyukai perempuan cantik dan berdada besar" bukk! "Ough! Sakit Hyuk-ah"

"Jadi karena itu kau marah pada Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang diangguki Donghae.

"Ckckck, tapi harus ku akui kau memang Lelaki gila, Lee Donghae-sshi"

"itu benar!" Hyukjae menimpali ucapan Kangin.

"Ah, tapi saat itu Hyukjae membenci mu kan? kenapa sekarang kalian malah bertunangan dan yang ku lihat kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain" ujar Yesung.

"Kau terlalu berbelit Yesung" Kyuhyun menginterupsinya "hah, jadi siapa diantara kalian yang mulai menyukai duluan hingga bisa bertunangan seperti ini?"

"Ne, saat itu Hyukjae memang membenciku. Tapi karena pesona yang ku miliki tidak bisa ditolak akhirnya Hyukjae malah menyukaiku"

"Jadi…"

"Yah, ku rasa Hyukjae yang menyukaiku lebih dulu" Donghae tersenyum manis kearah Hyukjae.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Lee Donghae! jelas-jelas kau yang menyukaiku duluan" sanggah Hyukjae tak terima.

"Hehe, Hyukjae… mengakulah… kau yang menyukaiku duluan"

"Tidak! Kau yang menyukaiku lebih dulu!"

"Hah, kau bahkan cemburu saat aku—"

"aku tidak cemburu, lagi pula kalau kau tidak menyukaiku lebih dulu kau tidak akan memanfaatkanku dan mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu di depan orang tuamu, dan kau tidak mungkin meniduriku dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti itu"

"saat itu aku kelepasan, dan sudah kubilang kan itu tidak 100% aku memanfaatkanmu, saat itu kau kalah Lee Hyukjae"

"Yak! Itu karena kau curang Lee Donghae!"

"Yak!"

"Kau—adfghjkl!#$%^&*"

"Aigoo… mereka bahkan sudah dewasa tapi tingkahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil berebut mainan"

"ckck, bahkan beberapa jam lalu mungkin mereka baru saja bercinta, tapi sekarang rebut hanya gara-gara ini"

"ck, benar-benar!"

.

.

.

**-end-**

**-for this chap-**

*Michinom = Lelaki gila*

Pada nyadar gak sih, ini udah chap 4 tapi di ff'nya baru dua hari, kkk. Makasih yah yang udah ninggalin jejak dichap kemarin.

Ah, seneng kemarin pas D&E Tour HaeHyuk gendong-gendong-an, duh serasa dunia milik mereka berdua gitu… apa lagi pas HaeHyuk elus rambut satu sama lain… itu errrrrgh banget… dan sekarang lagi D&ETourOsaka kan yah? Fighting!

Sekali lagi terimakasih yah… :') *bow

Silent readers… muncul lah… :(

Review Jusseyo…


	5. Chapter 5 (FLASHBACK)

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

Chap Ini semuanya flashback... aku berencana pengin nyelesein flashbacknya dulu... semoga gak bingung yah, ini ff kebanyakan flash back soalnya

.

.

Hyukjae adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, kakak perempuannya yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya kini sudah memimpin perusahaan keluarga. Hyukjae yang terlahir dengan kasih sayang penuh dari keluarganya membuatnya bertingkah manja sejak ia kecil. Awalnya Ayah Hyukjae menginginkan Hyukjae untuk memimpin perusahaan miliknya, tapi melihat anak bungsunya tak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia bisnis akhirnya dia membiarkan anak pertamanya untuk memimpin perusahaan. Ayahnya bahkan membiarkan Hyukjae cuti dari kuliahnya dan memberikan kebebasan yang ia inginkan asalkan jangan sampai membawa-bawa nama besar keluarganya didunia yang sudah ia pilih tersebut.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur miliknya. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini, lihat saja bibirnya yang tertarik lurus dengan binar mata sedingin es. Bahkan dia tak membalas ucapan Ibunya saat dia bertemu dengannya di ruang keluarga. Sang Ibu bingung, pasalnya anak bungsunya itu tidak biasanya pulang secepat ini. Biasanya dia akan pulang larut.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

"Brengsek!" dia membuka ponsel touchnya untuk menghapus pesan dari nomor tak dikenal, dia berharap esok pagi dan seterusnya tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan pemilik nomor tak dikenal tersebut. "kau benar-benar g*y brengsek"

.

.

.

"kemana dia?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata menjelajahi tempat yang ramai dengan pemuda itu

"siapa yang kau maksud dia?" Donghae mendelikan matanya pada Siwon yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sial! Dia bahkan terlalu sIbuk mencari orang itu hingga ia tak menyadari Siwon yang telah turun dari motornya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Kau dari mana saja? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat datang"

"Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan lebih dulu" Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "dimana Hankyung?"

"Dia, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai kesini"

Benar saja tak seberapa lama Siwon mengatakan itu, Hankyung muncul dengan motornya dan mendekati mereka berdua, tapi Hankyung tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya terlihat motor lain yang mengikuti Hankyung dan berhenti tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

Hankyung membuka helmnya dan memberikan senyuman tampan pada kedua temannya. Pemuda di sebelah Hankyung membuka helmnya kemudian menekapnya. Wajah pemuda itu terbilang cukup manis dengan pendar mata foxy eyes, membuat Siwon dan Donghae melirik penasaran padanya.

"Pacar baru mu?" tebak Siwon.

"oh ku kira kau tertarik dengan pemilik club malam itu Hankyung-ah" ucap Donghae.

Ucapan keduanya membuat pemuda baru yang dibawa oleh Hankyung itu melebarkan matanya, sementara itu Hankyung hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya ini memang sudah tau kalo Hankyung mempunya ketertarikan yang special terhadap namja.

"Kkk, kalian bicara apa eoh. Dia Lee Sungmin sepupu jauhku, dia sIbuk bersekolah diluar negeri dan sekarang dia sedang lIburan. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku mengajaknya kesini"

"aah"

"Annyeong~" sapa Sungmin dengan sedikitt menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap sopan dengan berandal seperti mereka Sungmin-ah" ejek Hankyung.

"YAK!" teriakan Donghae dan Siwon tak terima dengan ejekan Hankyung.

.

.

.

Malam ini Donghae dan teman sekelompoknya datang ke tempat balapan lainnya, kali ini KIbum juga hadir dengan mereka dan jangan lupakan Sungmin yang juga ikut dengan Hankyung disana. KIbum dan Sungmin terlihat mengobrol banyak hal tentang motor. Dan KIbum tak menyangka kalau orang yang baru dikenalnya ini cukup mengerti tentang berbagai mesin motor.

Donghae sendiri terlihat sIbuk mengedarkan matanya ke setiap sudut balapan, mencari seseorang yang sudah tak dilihatnya 3 hari ini. Tapi lagi-lagi pencariannya berakhir percuma, karena tak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan hingga balapan usai sosok yang ia cari sama sekali tak terlihat disana.

.

.

.

"kemana dia?" Donghae duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak diluar flatnya. Memandang langit malam yang begitu polos tanpa taburan bintang dan bulan. Hari ini memang sedikit mendung, udaranya juga sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Donghae menghela nafas sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk memasuki flatnya karena tetesan air sudah mulai turun.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya namun tak berniat untuk tidur. mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sederet nomor yang tak asing baginya. "kau kemana eoh?" tanyanya seolah bertanya pada pemilik nomor tersebut. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi entahlah.

"_Kau benar-benar g*y brengsek Lee Donghae" _

Apa aku keterlaluan malam itu? Donghae mengingat lagi pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Hyukjae, saat itu dia marah karena Hyukjae terus berteriak padanya hingga akhirnya dia memaksa mencium Hyukjae, walaupun Hyukjae sudah menolaknya keras.

"Haah..."

.

.

.

Hari ini Donghae dan kelompoknya akan balapan. Dan Donghae cukup terkejut dengan track kali ini, pasalnya tempat ini adalah tempat yang minggu lalu ia datangi bersama Hyukjae untuk melakukan perjanjian itu.

Kali ini Hankyung yang akan menerima tantangan balapan ini, karena memang dialah yang paling jago pada track lurus seperti ini. Donghae sendiri hanya memperingatkan Hankyung kalau di track ini akan ada satu tikungan tajam, dan Hankyung harus menurunkan setengah dari kecepatan awal agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Awalnya Hankyung bingung dengan penuturan Donghae, seingatnya mereka belum pernah balapan di tempat ini, tapi kenapa Donghae terlihat paham betul dengan track kali ini. Dan Donghae hanya mengendikan bahunya saat dia bertanya dari mana Donghae tau tentang track kali ini. Ck Donghae aneh!

"Kau sudah mengecek mesin motormu kan?"

"ya, KIbum melakukan dengan baik" ujar Hankyung melirik KIbum.

"Haha, Sungmin juga cukup membantu, dia tau banyak tentang mesin motor. Aku belajar banyak darinya" ucap KIbum tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Ah, KIbum juga hebat" kata Sungmin tersenyum canggung mendapat pujian tersebut.

"Aish, aku heran kenapa pemilik wajah manis seperti kalian begitu mengerti tentang mesin motor" celetuk Donghae membuat KIbum menonjok dada Donghae sehingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan, beda dengan Sungmin yang tersenyum malu mendengar itu.

"Aish"

"Kau tidak papa Donghae?" Sungmin terlihat khawatir melihat raut kesakitan Donghae yang berlebih.

"Aigoo, kau memang anak manis. Donghae hanya pura-pura sakit Sungmin-ah" Siwon mengusak rambut Sungmin.

"Hoh, Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin dengan melebarkan manik foxy'nya menatap penasaran pada Donghae.

"ne, aku baik-baik saja Sungmin-ah..." Donghae juga mengusak rambut Sungmin, sementara itu Sungmin membalasnya dengan memandang sebal pada Donghae.

.

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae, ku kira kau sudah mati tertelan bumi. Kemana saja kau hm?" tanya Kangin berlebihan.

"Ck, kau berlebihan Kangin-sshi!"

"Aku serius Lee Hyukjae, kau kemana saja eoh? Kau menghilang dan tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu"

"Yang penting aku sudah disini kan?" ucap Hyukjae "apa malam ini ada balapan? Ayo kita kesana"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memandang tak minat kerIbutan kecil antara Kangin dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Kini RedHell telah sampai ke tempat balapan malam ini.

Decakan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecil Hyukjae, ck dia seminggu tak muncul untuk melupakan malam itu, dan sekarang dia malah ke tempat yang mengingatkannya pada malam disaat ia dicium paksa oleh Lee D—cukup! Hyukjae tidak ingin menyebut nama namja sialan itu.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan penglihatannya saat melihat sekelompok pemuda yang berkumpul di garis start. "BlackDevil" lirihnya saat melihat seorang yang akhir-akhir ini berurusan dengannya

"Yah, mereka yang ditantang kelompok Yongguk untuk malam ini" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tau kalau BlackDevil merekrut anggota baru" ucap Hyukjae lagi.

"bukankah itu teknisi mereka, dia memang sering ikut mereka kan?" tanya Yesung ikut menimpali, Kangin sendiri memperhatikan kelompok pemuda yang sekarang menjadi bahan perbincangan teman-temannya.

"bukan, aku melihat orang baru disana" jawab Kangin.

"Kau kenal dia Kangin-ah?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tidak, tapi dia cukup cute untuk ukuran seorang namja" mereka kini memperhatikan si pemuda berwajah aegyo yang berdiri disebelah Hankyung. Tanpa teman-temannya sadari Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat binar mata itu. Binar mata yang indah, ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"sepertinya dia memang orang baru, aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini" celetuk Yesung "Aaa, kau benar Kangin-ah, dia cute" ucap Yesung saat melihat Siwon mengacak rambut pemuda berwajah imut itu. Hyukjae memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Yesung dan Kangin, dia memang cute. Oh ayolah Hyukjae, tidak kah kau sadar dengan wajahmu sendiri?

mata kecil Hyukjae melebar saat melihat adegan didepan sana. Apa-apaan dia? Gerutunya dalam hati. Entahlah sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didadanya saat melihat Donghae yang mengacak surai coklat pemuda cute itu.

"Aish!" tidak-tidak! Ada apa dengan diriku eoh. Hyukjae kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan sana kearah lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyuk?" tanya Kangin saat mendengar desahan dari bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk sekilas.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel terdengar, menginterupsi obrolan kecil mereka sebelum balapan di mulai. Donghae merogoh ponselnya, melihat siapa yang menghubuninya malam-malam begini. Nama Hyung-nya terlihat jelas disana, dia kemudian menerima panggilan tersebut.

Donghae mendesah kecil saat menutup ponselnya, dan memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya kembali. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini"

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu Donghae-ya?" tanya KIbum.

"yah, aku pergi dulu okay. Hankyung-ah fighting!" teman sekelompoknya mengangguk, walaupun penasaran tapi mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang ingin ikut campur urusan temannya sendiri, sebelum temannya itu mengatakan langsung pada mereka.

Donghae menyalakan mesin motornya kemudian memakai helmnya, tepat sebelum dia menjalankan motornya, Donghae melihat seseorang yang kalau boleh jujur Donghae ingin sekali melihatnya. "Lee Hyukjae..." entah kebetulan atau apa, tepat setelah Donghae menyebut nama itu, Hyukjae yang sebelumnya menghadap arah lain kini menatap lurus padanya. Tapi kemudian Donghae menutup 'kaca' helm-nya dan melajukan motornya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"dia kenapa?" bibir kecil itu terbuka saat melihat kepergian Donghae.

.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke karaoke?" usul Kyuhyun, yang kemudian diangguki Yesung dan Kangin. "Hyukjae-ya bagaimana denganmun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau melamun? Aku bertanya padamu bagaimana kalau kita ke karaoke setelah ini?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, terserah kalian, aku ikut saja"

"Baiklah aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'"

.

.

.

Ruangan redup itu terlihat ramai saat musik keras menghentak terdengar, Yesung terlihat bersiap-siap akan bernyanyi. Kaleng soju, bir, dan makanan kecil terlihat memenuhi meja ruang karaoke disana. Hyukjae terlihat menenggak sojunya. Tapi saat Yesung berada di tengah-tengah menyanyi Hyukjae tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan memegangi perut datarnya.

"Ouch" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Kenapa mual begini eoh? Hyukjae kemudian berlari kearah restroom dan berdiri didepan wastafel. Menekan-nekan perutnya untuk menahan sakitnya. Rasa mualnya memuncak tapi tak sedikitpun muntahan yang keluar, mulutnya terasa asam sekali.

Hyukjae membasuh bibirnya, sebelum keluar dari tempat tersebut. Tangannya masih menekan perutnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja tanpa kembali ke ruangan karaoke teman-temannya.

.

Sampai di rumah Hyukjae segera menuju kamarnya, tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dulu, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Perutnya benar-benar terasa nyeri sekaligus mual. Tepatnya sejak dua hari lalu ia merasakan seperti ini. Sang Ibu sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke dokter tapi dengan dalih masuk angin biasa Hyukjae menolak usul Ibunya.

"Ouch... sssh"

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah semakin tinggi, namun Hyukjae belum keluar juga dari kamarnya hingga membuat sang Ibu khawatir. Biasanya Hyukjae akan keluar kamarnya setelah suami dan anak perempuannya berangkat ke perusahaan. Tapi sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 11 siang Hyukjae belum juga keluar kamar.

Sang Ibu yang merasa khawatir akhirnya memasuki kamar anaknya.

Clek

Terlihat Hyukjae yang tengah berbaring menyamping dengan selimut menutupinya hingga batas dada. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati anak bungsunya, terdengar rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir pucat itu yang membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Hyuk-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Euhh, eomma~" Hyukjae semakin kuat menekan perutnya. Ibu Hyukjae menyingkap selimutnya kemudian mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya dengan menyentuh keningnya. Suhu panas segera saja menyergap telapak tangan itu.

"Hyuk-ah, kau demam. Kita ke dokter saja hm?" ajak sang Ibu.

"Eomma..."

"Jangan membantah eomma lagi, kau harus segera ke dokter Hyuk-ah"

"Eomma~ disini sakit, perutku mual sekali" rintih Hyukjae menekan perutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Singkat kata Hyukjae kini berada di ruang rawat salah satu rumah sakit di kota itu. Awalnya Hyukjae menolak untuk di infus namun karena tubuhnya yang makin lemas akhirnya ia mau.

Dokter paruh baya itu mengecek hasil pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan pada Hyukjae, dia kemudian menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam cairan infus. "kau terlalu banyak minum soju, sementara perutmu dalam keadaan kosong, tapi kau harus ku periksa lebih lanjut, sepertinya ini bukan sakit perut biasa"

"Apa putraku baik-baik saja, Dokter?" tanya Ibu Hyukjae khawatir.

"Saya belum bisa memastikan, kita tunggu saja setelah hasil keseluruhan pemeriksaan ini selesai. Sepertinya putra anda harus menginap hingga tenaganya pulih dan mengetahui hasil pemeriksaannya. Dia kurang istirahat dan dia juga harus memperbaiki pola makannya. Saya keluar dulu, kau harus istirahat eumm Lee Hyukjae-sshi" Dokter paruh baya itu mengusak rambut Hyukjae pelan.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya mendengar itu. Perutnya kini berangsur membaik setelah menelan obat yang Hyukjae tebak mungkin obat penahan rasa sakit atau entahlah. Mata kecilnya perlahan menutup seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan matanya perlahan-lahan hingga mata kecil itu terbuka setelahnya, tangan kirinya memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pening. "Ugh!"

"Kau sudah bangun Hyuk?" suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa pendengaran Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae melayangkan pandangannya kearah wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Ah, jja! Sekarang kau harus makan, kata eomma kau harus menghabiskan makanan ini setelah kau bangun"

Hyukjae melirik makan rumah sakit itu, bibir bawahnya sedikit maju saat melihatnya, bubur abalone dengan irisan daging ayam. Apa enaknya?

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau memakannya?" Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Tapi kau harus memakannya, ah tidak, kau harus menghabiskannya, ayo aku suapi? Jja buka mulutmu"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menggelang pelan, dan kali ini ia mendorong tangan putih wanita itu menjauh dari wajahnya. "aku tidak mau makanan hambar seperti itu Noona~"

"Tapi kau harus Hyuk-ah, aaang... buka mulutmu"

"Noonaaa~" Hyukjae merajuk dengan wajah memelasnya.

Trek

"Ai... aigoo... kau akan di keluarkan dari kelompokmu kalau mereka melihatmu bertingkah manja seperti ini, lihat dirimu eoh, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pembalap liar, ckck" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu. "Aish, baik-baiklah, kau tidak harus memakan bubur itu. Tapi kau tetap harus makan Hyuk-ah" Hyukjae tersenyum senang dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah, adikku yang manis" Sora—kakak Hyukjae—mengacak surai adiknya karena gemas "baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafeteria rumah sakit. Kau harus makan yang banyak oke" Hyukjae mangangguk lagi dan mencoba bangun. Sora membantu adiknya untuk bangun dari baringnya.

Hyukjae kemudian mencabut selang infus ditangannya, beruntung hanya setitik darah yang keluar. "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak Sora pada Hyukjae.

"tenaga ku sudah pulih Noona, aku tak perlu infus lagi. Lagi pula selang ini akan menghambat jalanku, aku sudah lapar tau" geruru Hyukjae.

"Haaah, kau, dasar anak nakal" ttuk! Sora menempatkan pukulan kecil di kening Hyukjae.

"Noona! Bagaimana mungkin kau tega menganiaya orang sakit" gerutu Hyukjae mengelus kening-nya.

"hihi... Kau berlebihan Hyuk, kkajja katanya kau lapar" ajak Sora, wanita itu menggamit lengan adiknya dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan. "Aigoo, ternyata kau jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan aku sekarang"

"Kkk... itu karena noona saja yang pendek"

"Issh!"

"ohya, dimana Eomma?"

"Eomma sedang menemani Appa menjenguk rekan kerja perusahaan kita yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini juga" Hyukjae mengangguk mendengar jawaban kakak perempuannya.

.

Sesampainya di cafeteria.

"Duduklah disini, noona akan pesankan makanan yang bergizi untukmu" pukpuk. Hyukjae mengernyit tak suka saat Sora menepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

"Hyuk-ah, sepertinya noona harus kembali ke kantor" ucap Sora ketika mereka kembali ke kamar Hyukjae setelah menemani adiknya makan di cafeteria rumah sakit.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam noona"

"ne, tapi kata sekertaris Kim, klien dari Jeju ingin mengajak noona untuk makan malam. Eomma dan Appa akan kesini sebentar lagi. Tak apa-apa kan noona tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku sudah besar noona" protes Hyukjae saat Sora memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi kau tetap adik kecilku yang manis eoh, Hyukie..."

Dug

'Hyukie?' aish, kenapa pikirannya langsung mengarah pada namja sialan itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengganti-ganti chanel televisi, sungguh dia benar-benar bosan. Kenapa Eommanya tidak membawa ponselnya kesini sih, benar-benar membosankan. Kalau ada ponselnya 'kan ia bisa menghubungi teman-temannya, setidaknya untuk sedikit mengusir jenuh, ck. Lagi pula kenapa Ibunya tidak juga kembali ke kamarnya? Apa rekan kerja itu lebih penting dari anaknya sendiri?

Hyukjae yang merasa bosan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi keluar kamarnya, mungkin membeli minuman ringan atau snack kecil bisa sedikit mengusir bosannya. Hyukjae kemudian berjalan menuju lorong dimana terdapat vending machine minuman dan makanan kecil didalamnya. Setelah memasukan beberapa koin akhirnya makanan yang ia pilih keluar. Kemudian ia memasukan uang koin untuk membeli _softdrink, _tapi mesin itu sepertinya macet karena minuman itu tak segera keluar padahal tanda bunyi sudah terdengar dari tadi.

"Aish, ada apa dengan mesin ini eoh?" dug dug dug. Hyukjae memukul-mukul mesin besar tersebut, berharap minumannya akan keluar. Tapi percuma bukannya keluar tangannya malah terasa sakit. Hyukjae menatapi mesin itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Minuman itu tidak akan keluar kalau kau hanya memandangnya seperti itu Lee Hyukjae" ucap seseorang di belakang Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit terkejut.

Eo!

Suara itu sepertinya tak asing lagi di telinga Hyukjae, suara menyebalkan milik namja sialan yang telah—oke stop! Kenapa namja itu bisa ada disini sih? Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"Kau melamun?" Donghae melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae, wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Jika di lihat dari belakang kau akan melihat mereka seperti dua orang yang sedang berciuman. Yak!

"Lee Donghae"

"Ya"

"Jauhkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu"

Donghae mengendikan bahunya, kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, kemudian berdiri disebelah Hyukjae lalu memasukan uang koin kedalam mesin tersebut, dipilihnya minuman kemudian menekan tombol 'ok'. Suara berisik terdengar saat minuman itu keluar di bagian bawah mesin tersebut. Hyukjae melebarkan matanya saat melihat minuman yang tadi ia pilih bisa keluar.

"Woah, beruntungnya aku, padahal aku hanya membeli satu tapi yang keluar dua" Donghae mengambil _softdrink_ itu di kedua tangannya, Hyukjae menatap kesal wajah menyebalkan Donghae yang sedang tertawa itu, melihatnya entah kenapa membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kau mau? Kalau mau, ini untukmu saja" Donghae menyodorkan salah satu minuman kalengnya pada Hyukjae.

'itu memang milikku bodoh!' umpat Hyukjae dalam hati. Tanpa membalas ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ya! Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah" ujar Donghae yang kini berjalan tak jauh dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang merasa risih karena merasa diikuti Donghae akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. "Kau mengikutiku!"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini, ah tidak! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku 'kan?" tuduh Hyukjae.

"Tidak, percaya diri sekali kau, Lee Hyukjae" kekeh Donghae, membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah malu, kemudian membalikan lagi tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau dirawat disini? Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Donghae saat melihat celana dan sendal rumah sakit yang Hyukjae kenakan, Hyukjae memakai hoodie untuk atasannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Hyukjae dingin. Kenapa Hyukjae bisa bertemu orang ini disini sih, Hyukjae berpikir dia pasti akan mengalami kejadian menyebalkan saat berdekatan dengan namja ini. Dan dia harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum kesialan itu terjadi. Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya, dia benar-benar ingin sekali cepat sampai dikamarnya dan bisa terhindar dari Donghae. Salahnya sendiri yang memilih jalan memutar agar Donghae tak mengetahui dimana ruang rawatnya, dan bukannya terhindar, Donghae malah terus mengekori langkahnya. Sepertinya Donghae memang sedang mengikutinya. Ck dasar menyebalkan! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Lee Donghae, kau mengikutiku kan?" tuduh Hyukjae lagi yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Donghae mengendikan bahunya sembari memamerkan senyuman kecil diwajah menyebalkannya yang sialnya terlihat tampan itu. What? Tampan? Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi, tapi

Brukk

"Awh" Hyukjae menubruk tubuh seseorang. Kan? Hyukjae akan sial jika berdekatan dengan Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Hyukjae. Penasaran, akhirnya Hyukjae menegakan kepalanya kearah lelaki didepannya, dia memperhatikan wajah itu, sepertinya dia kenal, tapi dimana yah? Tanya Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Lee Donghae, aku menunggumu dari tadi, ternyata kau berpacaran dengannya disini. Mana dompetku" ujar Donghawa setengah kesal.

"Aish, Hyung! Aku tidak sedang berpacaran dengannya. Kau tidak lihat dia juga pasien di rumah sakit ini?" 'Hyung' ah benar dia adalah Lee Donghwa, kakak Donghae. Pantas saja Hyukjae merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin karena kerIbutan kecil yang terjadi, seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat keluar dari salah satu ruang rawat tak jauh dari tempat Donghae, Donghwa, dan Hyukjae berdiri. Hyukjae dengan sopan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menghormati wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kalian terlalu rIbut, makanya eomma keluar" ujar Ibu Donghae. "Ah ternyata ada Hyukjae juga... apa kau kesini bersama Donghae?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Hyukjae tersenyum canggung, ingin rasanya Hyukjae menjawab tidak tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Hyukjae jadi bingung sendiri untuk menjawab apa, hingga membuat Donghae menempatkan diri disebelahnya.

"Ne, Hyukjae juga sedang sakit dan dirawat di sini, Hyukjae dikamar sendirian jadi aku mengajaknya kesini" jawab Donghae, tangan kanannya dengan pasti melingkari bahu Hyukjae sedang tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat sangat enggan mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Donghae. What the! Sandiwara apa lagi ini.

"eoh, kau sedang sakit nak, dimana Ibumu? Kenapa kau bisa sendirian" ujar wanita paruh baya itu mengelus lengan berbalut hoodie itu. Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum canggung saat mendapatkan sikap lembut dari Ibu Donghae. Kenapa wanita selembut ini bisa mempunya anak semenyebalkan Donghae yah. "Kkajja kita masuk ke ruang rawat Donghae-Appa" tak bisa menolak akhirnya Hyukjae berjalan mengikuti Ibu Donghae yang diikuti oleh Donghae dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae?" Hyukjae melebarkan mata kecilnya saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya berada di satu ruangan dengan Ayah Donghae.

"Hyukjae, kenapa kau disini? Dimana Sora?" tanya wanita lain di tempat itu—Ibu Hyukjae—mendekati Hyukjae dengan raut wajah khawatir, pasalnya saat dia kesini Hyukjae masih tertidur di ranjang rawatnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ibu Donghae pada Ibu Hyukjae.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Hyukjae adalah anakku" ucap Ibu Hyukjae menggamit lengan Hyukjae.

"Mwo?" teriakan terkejut itu berasal dari keluarga Donghae tak terkecuali Donghae sendiri.

"Tapi, tapi dia adalah kekasih anakku, Lee Donghae"

"Mwo, jinjja?"

.

.

.

Ruang perawatan itu berubah hening, terasa seperti tempat investigasi dengan dua terdakwa didalamnya. Hyukjae dan Donghae lah nama si terdakwa.

Hyukjae merasa risih karena merasa terus dipandangi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga kedua orang tua Lee Donghae. Dan jangan lupakan Donghwa yang juga terus memperhatikannya dari pintu ruangan.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucapan Hyukjae terdengar seperti nada final bagi Donghae. Donghae menelan ludahnya payah saat tak menemukan gurat main-main diwajah Hyukjae. Dia melirik lagi keadaan Ayahnya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tak jauh darinya. Sedangan Hyukjae merasa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk terbebas dari seorang bernama lee Donghae sialan ini. "Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae tidak—"

.

.

.

-cut-

-tbc-

Ini updatenya kelamaan ya? Maaf soalnya laptopku lagi eror, dan sekarang masih di tempat servis. Ini aku ngetiknya pinjem pake laptopnya sepupu. Sekali lagi maaf.

Dan maaf lagi kalo lanjutannya gak sesuai dan ngebosenin kaya gini...

Terimakasih buat yang udah fave, folo, dan ninggalin jejak di chap kemarin, makasih juga sider yang udah muncul...

Maaf juga buat TYPO(S) yang bikin bingung...

Oh satu lagi... buat saengiedeul(?) yang sekarang lagi Ujian sekolah, dan mau UN SEMANGAT yah! Pokoknya yang terbaik untuk kalian semua! #SWING #SWING(?)

-mind to review again?-


	6. Chapter 6 FLASHBACK

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

.

.

Ruang perawatan itu berubah hening, terasa seperti tempat investigasi dengan dua terdakwa didalamnya. Hyukjae dan Donghae lah nama si terdakwa.

Hyukjae merasa risih karena merasa terus dipandangi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga kedua orang tua Lee Donghae. Dan jangan lupakan Donghwa yang juga terus memperhatikannya dari pintu ruangan.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucapan Hyukjae terdengar seperti nada final bagi Donghae. Donghae menelan ludahnya pAyah saat tak menemukan gurat main-main diwajah Hyukjae. Dia melirik lagi keadaan Ayahnya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tak jauh darinya. Sedangan Hyukjae merasa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk terbebas dari seorang bernama lee Donghae sialan ini. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggamm untuk menguatkan niatnya "Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae tidak—"

Grep

Hyukjae tersentak saat tangan dingin Donghae menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya, pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu melayangkan matanya pada mata teduh Donghae. Walaupun sekilas Hyukjae dapat melihat tatapan memohon menguar dari mata teduh pemuda oktober itu.

Sret

"eoh" tubuhnya sontak berdiri saat tangannya Donghae tarik, sehingga membuat mereka berdiri bersebelahan dengan tangan bertautan. Donghae membungkuk pada para orang tua "sebelumnya aku minta maaf" sekali lagi ia membungkuk "bolehkah kami meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara berdua?" Donghae menatap satu persatu wajah orang tua disana. Donghae akhirnya keluar ruangan saat tak seorang pun merespon permintaannya, tentu saja dengan Hyukjae yang mengikutinya karena memang dia menarik pemuda skinny itu.

.

.

.

"yak! berhenti menarikku! Lee Donghae!"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Kau bisa mengganggu pasien lain"

"itu karena kau menarikku, bodoh!" umpat Hyukjae. Donghae terus menariknya menuju lorong yang cukup sepi. lorong ini menuju rooftop rumah sakit dan Donghae cukup yakin tidak akan ada perawat atau pasien yang akan pergi ke atap rumah sakit disaat seperti ini.

Brukk.

Donghae mendudukan paksa Hyukjae disalah satu bangku rumah sakit disana. Dia mengambil nafas banyak-banyak untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Hyukjae sendiri mengelus telapak tangan kanannya yang terasa kesemutan karena genggaman erat Donghae. Dia menatap Donghae kesal.

"Kali ini apa lagi Lee Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae sarkastis. Donghae membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Kau gila hah? Kau akan membongkar semuanya disaat seperti ini?"

"Ya, aku gila! Aku gila karena semua sandiwaramu Lee Donghae. Kau lihat disana ada orang tua ku, aku tidak mungkin mengakui kalau kekasih ku adalah seorang namja, aku bukan kau yang bisa dengan mudah mengelabuhi orang tuamu" ucap Hyukjae dingin.

"Tapi disana ada orang tuaku juga, terlebih Ayahku sedang terbaring lemah disana, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu membuka semuanya saat ini Lee Hyukjae. Kau tidak bisa—"

"Tidak bisa apa hah? Apa kau takut perjodohanmu itu akan berlanjut kalau aku membukanya sekarang juga Lee Donghae, hah kau takut sandiwaramu terbongkar? heh" Hyukjae menghela nafas keras "Kau... egois" ucap Hyukjae final. Nada suaranya terdengar mengejek Donghae, dengan mata nyalang menatap lurus pada manik coklat Donghae. Tanpa sadar Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah, ya... jujur dia memang melakukan ini untuk menghindari perjodohan itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Hyukjae tidak bisa membukanya begitu saja, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya Lee Donghae? berarti aku benar 'kan, kau adalah lelaki egois" Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum tangan Donghae meraih telapak tangan kirinya dan sedikit menariknya hingga membuat Hyukjae berdiri berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae.

"Kau benar, aku melakukan ini karena tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu, tapi untuk saat ini bukan itu alasanku melarangmu untuk membuka semuanya" jelas Donghae pelan tapi terdengar tajam, menatap lurus mata kecil Hyukjae yang kini menunjukan binar penasaran tapi kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Hah, kalau bukan itu, apa hm? Ah, memanfaatkan ku demi untuk kesenangan mu sendiri, itukah alasanmu?" Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya "kau tau, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku adalah seorang namja normal yang menyukai wanita cantik berbadan sexy dan asal kau tau saja hingga saat ini pun aku masih menyukai itu." Hyukjae berdecak "Ck dugaanku benar ternyata, kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang g*y brengsek!" ingin rasanya Donghae manampar mulut Hyukjae yang dengan seenaknya menuduhnya seperti itu, tapi untuk saat ini Donghae mencoba untuk bersabar dengan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Hyukjae pun dapat merasakan hangat nafas Donghae menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tau Lee Hyukjae, kalau saat ini aku ingin sekali menampar mulut kurang ajarmu itu" Hyukjae meneguk ludah pahit mendengar nada sedingin es itu. Tanpa sadar Donghae meremas telapak tangan Hyukjae keras hingga tangan bekas infusan itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar. "Aku serahkan padamu , kau akan membongkarnya atau tidak itu terserah padamu" Donghae melepas genggamannya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ssshs aah" Hyukjae merintih sakit memegangi punggung telapak kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, dia menekapnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menahan ngilu yang kini terasa menjalar hingga lengannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah menuju ruang perawatan Ayah Donghae, dengan tangan kanan yang menekap punggung tangan kirinya, dilihatnya Donghae tengah duduk pada bangku lorong rumah sakit yang tak jauh ruang perawatan Ayahnya. Menunggunya kah? Ck tentu saja 'kan? Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke ruangana Ayahnya tanpa Hyukjae, atau keluarganya akan menaruh curiga padanya.

.

Donghae memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang sedikit ternoda darah, awalnya ia bingung dari mana asalnya, tapi Donghae akhirnya sadar noda darah itu mungkin dari telapak tangan Hyukjae karena terakhir yang Donghae genggam adalah telapak tangan Hyukjae. Donghae menebak itu adalah bekas infus.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar tapak kaki seseorang, dari sudut lorong tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Donghae melihat Hyukjae berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Mata teduh Donghae dengan jelas melihat tangan Hyukjae yang menumpuk seolah menutupi telapak tangan kirinya. Donghae mendesah kecil, benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah membuat tangan pucat itu berdarah.

Dia berdiri setelah Hyukjae semakin dekat, bibirnya bergerak kecil ingin sekali mengucapkan maaf, tapi melihat tatapan mata Hyukjae yang meredup, Donghae akhirnya membatalkan niatnya. Donghae berjalan tepat di belakang Hyukjae tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun. Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang perawatan Ayah Donghae.

.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, seluruh penghuni kamar tersebut termasuk kedua orang tuanya terlihat memperhatikan kehadiran Hyukjae dan Donghae, seolah menunggu penjelasan dari mereka berdua.

"Aku..." Hyukjae menelan ludah berat, dia menatap Donghwa, Ibu Donghae, kedua orang tuanya, dan yang terakhir dia menatap Ayah Lee Donghae yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat pendeteksi denyut jantung disebelahnya. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya "Maksudku kami... kami memang menjalin hubungan seperti itu 'kan?" Hyukjae memulainya "Bukan kah Donghae pernah menjelaskan itu pada Ajussi dan Ajumma bahkan dia mengenalkanku pada kalian. dan untuk Eomma dan Appa, sekarang giliranku untuk memperkenalkan kekasihku pada kalian berdua..." Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya pada Donghae sebelum kembali menghadap kedua orang tuanya sendiri. "dia adalah kekasihku, Lee Donghae"

Wajah kedua orang tua Hyukjae terlihat shock bahkan kini wajah sang Ibu terlihat memucat, persis seperti wajah Eomma Donghae saat seminggu lalu Donghae memperkenalkan Hyukjae pada orang tuanya.

"Hyuk-ah... benarkah? Ini terlalu mengejutkan, oh Tuhan"

Hyukjae mengangguk kecil, menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu, sementara itu Ayah Hyukjae hanya terdiam, tanpa tahu akan melakukan apa saat mendengar berita yang sungguh demi apapun sangat mengejutkan, bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pada saat kliennya membatalkan kontrak dengan nilai triliyun-an rupiah. Adeul-nya, namja kecilnya, anak bungsunya adalah seorang pecinta sesama namja?

Tanpa perintah, Donghae kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Hyukjae, tanpa berniat untuk menyakitinya, dia hanya berusaha menguatkan hati Hyukjae saat melihat kedua orang tua kandungnya terlihat sangat shock mendengar ucapan hyukjae barusan, bagaimana pun pemuda ini benar-benar membantunya disaat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam, kemudian membuangnya perlahan lewat mulutnya. Kini dia duduk di bangku tepat didepan kamar rawatnya. Ayah dan Ibunya kini telah pulang, itu pun atas suruhannya sendiri. Hyukjae berpikir mungkin Orang tuanya butuh istirahat lebih banyak, karena sudah dIbuat shock dan terkejut olehnya. Awalnya sang Ibu menolak dan memilih untuk menemani Hyukjae dirumah sakit, tapi berkat Donghae akhirnya kedua orang tuanya itu bersedia untuk pulang. Pemuda oktober itu berjanji untuk menjaga Hyukjae disini, sehingga membuat orang tua Hyukjae terutama Ibunya dengan berat hati membiarkan anaknya bersama dengan pacar lelakinya.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Donghae setelah duduk disebelah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak, karena telah melakukan "sandiwara" ini bersamaku" ujar Donghae pelan.

"Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Ayahmu" lirih Hyukjae.

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu dan aku juga minta maaf padamu. Meminta maaf atas semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja mungkin kau memang diciptakan untuk menguji kesabaranku Lee Donghae. Hah kau adalah takdir untukku, takdir sial yang Tuhan ciptakan untukku" ucap Hyukjae dingin.

Deg!

Suara Donghae mendadak tercekat dalam tenggorokannya mendengar ucapan dingin itu. "aku juga minta maaf untuk itu Hyukjae" ujarnya pelan. "Aku janji aku akan meyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, hingga kau tak perlu terikat lagi dengan takdir sial sepertiku"

Donghae sadar, yang memulai ini adalah dirinya jadi dia juga yang harus menyelesaikan ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, Donghae harus bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan sandiwara ini agar tak lebih lama mengikat Hyukjae dalam takdir sial itu.

"Ck, kau jadi tidak terlihat seperti Lee Donghae brengsek yang seperti ku kenal" decak Hyukjae "Kau melo sekali Lee Donghae"

"Kkk... jadi kau lebih menyukai Lee Donghae yang brengsek eoh?" tanya Donghae mencoba mencair kebekuan suasana yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Lee Donghae brengsek!" Hyukjae mencibir Donghae. "Kka! Pergilah, kembali ke kamar Ayahmu, aku akan masuk ke kamarku dan tidur"

"aku akan disini sampai kau benar-benar tidur Lee Hyukjae, kau masuklah" Hyukjae menghela nafas mendengar itu, dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba nyeri itu menyerang perutnya saat ia hampir membuka pintu ruang rawatnya, bibir kecilnya merintih kesakitan dengan tangan menekan perutnya. Membuat pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu duduk bersamanya itu bangkit untuk meraih tubuh Hyukjae yang sedikit limbung.

"Kau kenapa Lee Hyukjae, apa yang sakit" tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir.

"Arggh, perutku, perutku sakit sekali" Hyukjae meremas tangan Donghae yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas perutnya sendiri. Donghae kemudian berinisiatif untuk membuka ruang rawat Hyukjae dan membaringkan Hyukjae diranjangnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Donghae cepat.

"Tidak! Ambilkan saja aku air putih, dan obat ku di dalam laci itu" Hyukjae menunjuk laci disebelah ranjangnya. Donghae segera mengambil air putih dengan gelas yang berada di nakas samping ranjang. Kemudian membukakan pil yang cukup besar itu dari tempatnya.

.

Hyukjae masih sedikit meremas perutnya, sakitnya sudah mulai membaik. Dan tak lama kemudian efek kantuk dari obat penahan rasa sakit itu bekerja pada tubuhnya. Mata kecil itu semakin redup hingga akhirnya menutup penuh menyapa kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya.

Tangan Hyukjae yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk meremas perutnya kini terkulai lemas di atas tubuhnya.

Donghae yang masih berdiri disebelah ranjang Hyukjae kini hanya bisa menatapi wajah Hyukjaje yang kini terlihat damai. Matanya beralih menatap tangan kiri Hyukjae, dia mengernyit melihat bekas noda darah kering masih terlihat jelas dipunggung tangan pucat itu. Donghae kemudian mengambil telapak tangan itu. Mengelusnya sebentar sebelum meletakannya kembali ditas perut Hyukjae. Donghae mengambil kapas yang ia temukan di dalam laci yang tadi ia buka, kemudian membasahinya dengan air mineral. Dan dengan pelan dan hati-hati dia mengambil tangan itu kembali, mengusapnya pelan, pelaaan sekali dengan kapas basah untuk membersihkanya dari noda darah kering yang membekas.

Setelah selesai, Donghae membuang kapas basah itu pada tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Donghae menghela nafas. Mengelus punggung tangan itu lagi, mengecupnya kecil dan berucap lirih. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo" ucapnya berulang kali. Sebelumnya Donghae pikir Hyukjae adalah orang yang ceria dan cukup suka bermain kasar karena seringnya ia mendapat pukulan dari Hyukjae.

tapi malam ini Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang berbeda. Sorot lelah terpancar jelas pada mata kecilnya saat Donghae melihatnya dari dekat. Apa kau lelah dengan sandiwaraku Lee Hyukjae? maafkan aku yang membawamu pada takdir sial ini. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, bersabar sedikit lagi eoh, aku janji kau akan terlepas dari takdir sial ini selamanya. Batin Donghae dan memikirkan rencana kedepan untuk sandiwara konyol yang telah dIbuatnya ini.

Ck, Donghae benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan nasib orang lain sepert ia memikirkan Hyukjae. ck, ia juga baru pertama kali ini merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar terhadap orang lain, padahal ia selalu cuek dan mengabaikan perasaan orang lain.

Sudahlah , anggap saja ini bukanlah Donghae yang biasanya. Donghae terkekeh sendiri mendengar pikirannya.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya, sosok Ibunya terlihat jelas ketika ia baru saja membuka matanya,

"Eomma~ nggg" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Ne~ Hyuk-ah, bagaimana tidurmu?"

"tak pernah sebaik ini..." ucap Hyukjae dengan senyuman kecil di bibir kecilnya.

"Apa karena yang menungguimu adalah pacarmu?"

"Eomma, bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti" bingung Hyukjae.

"saat eomma kesini, Donghae tertidur di sofa. Tapi sekarang mungkin dia sudah pulang" jelas Eomma Hyukjae, membuat pemuda skinny itu mengernyit. "Sudahlah tak usah kau fikirkan seperti itu. Hari ini hasil pemeriksaanmu akan keluar. Eomma harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang parah padamu" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat Ibunya mengusak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Lee Hyukjae-sshi, annyeong Nyonya. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanya Dokter pada Hyukjae yang di jawabi dengan kalimat 'jauh lebih baik dari kemarin' oleh Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae sedikit senang saat perawat yang bersama Dokternya tak membawa makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya terasa hambar.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit Dokter, sakitnya akan lebih terasa sesaat setelah aku makan dan minum tertentu"

Sang dokter mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Menurut pemerikasaan kemarin, kau mengalami usus buntu. Jadi 'penyakitmu' ini harus segera ditangani sebelum semakin parah Lee Hyukjae-sshi, kau harus mengosongkan perutmu hari ini dan menjalani operasi sore nanti, hm" ujar Dokter dengan nada ramah, dokter itu kemudian beralih pada ibu Hyukjae "Nyonya, anda harus segera menandatangani surat-surat ini untuk segala prosedur yang akan kami lakukan pada putera anda." lanjut Dokter itu, kemudian mengambil map yang sedari tadi dibawa perawatnya kepada Ibu Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-sshi harus secepatnya menjalani operasi sebelum penyakitnya semakin parah Nyonya..." jelas Dokter lagi.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk putera ku, Dokter"

.

.

.

Tiiingg

Suara lampu kamar operasi itu berbunyi, mengejutkan beberapa orang diluar ruang operasi tersebut. Dokter keluar lebih dulu untuk mengabarkan kabar gembira karena operasinya berjalan lancar. Sora yang mendekati lebih dulu ranjang dorong, adiknya terlihat masih terlelap diatas ranjang tersebut. Mungkin efek obat bius.

Orang tua Hyukjae mengikuti ranjang itu menuju ruang VVIP dimana Hyukjae dirawat.

.

.

Tengah malam Hyukjae terbangun, mungkin efek obat biusnya yang telah habis. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya terbuka.

"Engh... Eomma~" panggilnya serak untuk membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang kecil tak jauh dari ranjang Hyukjae tertidur. Wanita itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menghadap ranjang Hyukjae.

"Eomma..."

"Eoh," wanita itu segera bangun menuju ranjang Hyukjae "Ne... ini Noona, Hyuk-ah... kau haus?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Melihat Hyukjaje yang mengangguk, Sora segera membuka tutup botol air mineral kemudian mendekatkan sedotan yang ada disana pada bibir Hyukjae.

Sora menutup kembali botol air mineralnya. "jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu oke, kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Aku tahu Noona, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kkk, ne Hyukie kecilku kini sudah besar eoh" Sora mengacak rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Aissh"

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Hyukjae telah diperbolehkan pulang, dengan peringatan jangan melakukan aktifitas berat. Termasuk balapan yang biasa ia lakukan. Jangankan balapan, eommnya bahkan melarang Hyukjae untuk tidak memakai motornya dua minggu ke depan, dan melarangnya balapan untuk sebulan penuh kedepan.

Dan Hyukjae hanya mendesah pasrah saat Ayah dan Kakak perempuanya juga sama cerewetnya dengan sang Ibu.

Beberapa hari di rumah tanpa melakukan aktifitas apapun, Hyukjae sudah mulai merasa jenuh dan bosan, dia hanya bisa berkirim pesan dengan teman sekelompoknya (RedHell), dan dia harus terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan sedang berlIbur ke Jepang untuk 2 minggu kedepan. LIburan apa? Yang ada Hyukjae malah terkurung didalam rumah bak istana ini. Ck, rasa-rasanya ia ingin mempunya flat kecil seperti Donghae saja dari pada tinggal di rumah besar seperti ini, tapi terasa sangat sepi.

Donghae, berbicara tentang namja itu. Sejak malam itu Hyukjae tak pernah berhubungan langsung ataupun tidak langsung dengannya. Komunikasinya seakan putus setelah Hyukjae keluar dari rumah sakit.

Seminggu di rumah, rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali kabur, kemanapun asalkan ia bisa menghirup udara segar.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang berguling-guling tak jelas dikasurnya saat ponselnya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka tombol kunci pada touchscreen ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal terderet disana, Hyukjae kemudian membukanya. Matanya membulat saat melihat isi pesan tersebut.

**-01044xxxxxx-**

**Ini aku, Donghae**

**Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini penting...**

**Kau tau? Ini berkaitan dengan 'hubungan' kita,**

**Bisakah?**

**.**

Selain terdorong dari rasa penasarannya, dia juga ingin sekali keluar dari rumahnya, akhirnya ia mengiyakan pesan Donghae.

Tapi tak disangka Ibu Hyukjae malah melarang kepergian anaknya.

"Tidak bisa Hyuk, kau masih dalam pemulihan setelah operasi" ujar Ibu.

"Eomma~ aku sudah baik-baik saja, kau terlalu berlebihan, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa kembali balapan lagi"

"jangan membantah okay?"

"Tapi, tapi yang mengajakku keluar adalah Donghae, eomma..." keras Hyukjae, terus mencari-cari alasan agar dibiarkan keluar.

"Kalau begitu suruh Donghae kesini saja, bukankah dia tau kau sedang pemulihan setelah operasi? Kenapa dia malah mengajakmu keluar" jelas sang Ibu.

"Eomma seperti tidak pernah muda saja, ini... ini kencan eomma..." wajah Hyukjae memerah mengatakannya "Manabisa kencan didalam rumah?"

.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hyukjae menyerah, membujuk eommanya sama saja melubangi batu dengan tetesan air, akan memerlukan waktu yang lamaaaa. Dan ia tak mau menunggu lama untuk mendengar apa yang ingin Donghae bicarakan tentang 'hubungan' mereka kedepannya. entah kenapa Hyukjae yakin kalau kali ini ia akan lebih beruntung dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Akhirnya ia mengirimi alamat rumahnya pada Donghae,dan ia juga mengatakan alasan kenapa mereka tidak bisa bertemu diluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Singkat kata kini Donghae telah berada di kamar Hyukjae, meskipun sebelumnya sang Ibu sempat menggoda keduanya dengan mengatakan untuk jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak karena Hyukjae masih dalam masa pemulihan operasinya.

Hyukjae berdecak mendengarnya, dalam hati mengumpat 'melakukan yang tidak-tidak? What the! memang Apa yang kau harapkan bisa terjadi dalam hubungan sandiwara seperti ini eoh'

Donghae sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka kini telah sepenuhnya berdua, tanpa gangguan Ibu Hyukjae.

"haaah, seperti yang sudah aku bilang. Aku akan bicarakan tentang hubungan ini. Jadi..." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas "aku sudah merencanakan ini, dan ku pikir rencanan ini cukup bagus, dan ku yakin akan berhasil" ujar Donghae mantap, ia sudah memikirkannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan Donghae yakin rencananya kali ini tidak ada yang dirugikan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, kenapa kau jadi berbelit seperti ini Lee Donghae?!" aish, sepertinya watak Hyukjae kini telah kembali ke seperti yang Donghae lihat saat awal-awal mereka kenal.

"Kita akan menjalani hubungan ini selama sebulan penuh—"

"What the fuck! apa maksdumu! Itu terlalu lama!" protes Hyukjae dengan nada kasarnya. kan? Sepertinya Hyukjae telah kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang kasar.

"Jangan potong kalimatku oke. Sebulan itu menurutku cukup untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan. Setelahnya kita bisa putus. Dalam hal ini putus untuk semuanya, dalam hubungan sandiwara ini, dan juga kau bisa memutus takdir sialmu dariku. Kita bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya seolah kita tak saling mengenal sebelumnya, dan yang pasti, kita tidak dicurigai oleh pihak manapun, dalam hal ini orang tua kita. bagaimana?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Itu terlalu lama, aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah 3 minggu" tawar Donghae. Hyukjae menggeleng keras.

"Dua minggu atau tidak sama sekali. Aku bisa saja memutus sandiwara ini hari ini juga"

"tidak, baiklah dua minggu" Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Dia melihat wajah Hyukjae yang berbinar jenaka.

_Setidaknya aku bisa melihat senyum bahagiamu, sebelum kita menjadi orang asing yang tak saling mengenal, Lee Hyukjae..._

"Aku tau aku tampan, berhenti menatap ku seperti itu. Kau tau aku cukup risih mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari seorang penyuka sesama sepertimu" ucap Hyukjae pedas. sementarar itu Donghae tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membalasnya. biarlah kali ini ia yang banyak mengalah, toh ia adalah orang yag punya andil besar untuk munculnya masalah ini.

Lee Hyukjae, benar-benar seseorang dengan kepribadian yang unik. Dia terkadanng terlihat jahat dengan kalimat menusuknya, dia juga kasar. Tapi bagi Donghae, Hyukjae adalah seorang yang mencoba untuk bersikap kuat dan kasar untuk menutupi sifat aslinya. Dan Donghae bersyukur bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Hyukjae. sisi lain yang tanpa Donghae sadari telah membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya... jatuh cinta pada Lee Hyukjae...

.

.

.

-end-

-for this chap-

Duh satu lagi chapter aneh dari saya... oh ya... mungkin dua chapter kedepan bakal end... tapi gak tau ding...

Seperti biasa aku minta maaf karna chapter aneh ini, dan typos yang bertebaran, juga ff yang membosankan ini... #bow

Seperti biasa juga aku selalu makasih pada semuanya yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff ini... folo dan fave ff ini... terimakasih banyak semuanya... neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu pokoknya...

#bow

-mind to review, again?-


	7. Chapter 7 STILL FLASHBACK

-HaeHyuk-

-RIDE ME-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

Note : sedikit terinspirasi dari pv Motorcycle yang saya rombak jadi beginian

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae, bisa kah kau datang ke rumah ku besok malam?" tanya Donghae pada line telepon saat itu.

"tidak mau! Memang untuk apa aku kesana?" tolak dan tanya Hyukjae.

"Ayahku mengundangmu untuk makan malam, kau tau sendiri 'kan Ayahku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit"

"oh, itu... Aku pikir-pikir dulu. Lagi pula aku tak yakin Eomma akan mengijinkanku keluar" balas Hyukjae cepat.

"Haish, dasar anak eomma" ucap Donghae diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Apa kau bilang! Mau ku pukul hah!"

"Arra, arra. Aku hanya bercanda. Yasudah aku tutup yah... anny—tuuut"

Sambungan telepon terputus dari sana, membuat Donghae mendesah pelan karena kalimatnya belum selesai.

Hanya dua minggu 'kan, berarti tersisa 12 hari lagi. Setelah itu kau bisa terlepas dari takdir sialmu Lee Hyukjae. batin Donghae sembari membayangkan senyum ceria di wajah Hyukjae kemarin saat ia mendatangi rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Yob—"

"ada apa menelfonku lagi" potong Hyukjae, ck namja itu apa tak bisa berbasa-basi. Yah! Lee Donghae, tidak sadar kah kau tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau bisa datang malam ini?" tanya Donghae

"tidak" jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"kenapa?"

"..."

"Apa eomma mu tidak memperbolehkanmu keluar?" tanya Donghae lagi saat Hyukjae terdiam di line telfonnya.

"ee...yah begitulah" jawab Hyukjae, terdengar ragu.

"Apa kau sudah bilang ke eommamu tentang undangan makan malam ini?"

"Itu... em... tentu saja sudah... aku sudah bilang ke eomma, makanya aku mengatakan tidak, karena eomma melarangku keluar rumah, iya begitu" lagi-lagi jawaban Hyukjae terdengar ragu, entahlah Donghae menebak, saat ini Hyukjae tengah mencoba untuk membohonginya. Kkk.

"ya sudah, annyeong"

Tuuuut

"aish dasar" Donghae bangun dari baringnya, dia kemudian membuka kulkas kecil di dalam kamar flatnya, dan meminum cola. melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi, lebih tepatnya hanya setangkup roti panggang—gosong. Ck, entah kenapa Donghae selalu membuat rotinya gosong, padahal dia sudah mengira-ngira seberapa lama ia memanggang rotinya.

Dia kembali ke kamar saat mendengar ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, mulutnya masih mengunyah roti saat menyapa si penelfon—Appa-nya.

"Yoboseyo Appa"

"Tumben sekali kau menyapa lebih dulu" ck selalu begini. dia tidak menyapa, Ayahnya protes, dia menyapa, ayahnya malah seperti itu. Ck.

"Sudahlah Appa, kenapa kau selalu mengomentari hal yang tidak penting. Ada apa?"

"ck, apa kau lupa. Malam ini Appa mengundangmu dan kekasihmu itu untuk makan malam bersama. Jangan terlambat"

"Appa~ aku belum mengiya kan undanganmu, lagi pula—"

"tidak usah banyak alasan, Kekasih Hyung-mu juga Appa undang, bahkan sekarang dia sedang pergi bersama eomma untuk membeli bahan masakan untuk malam ini"

"Aishi... baiklah. Sudah dulu Appa. Annyeong"

.

Ck, apa yang harus ku lakukan eoh... sepertinya Hyukjae tak segampang itu untuk ku ajak.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap Donghae sore itu saat berada di bengkel Kibum bersama teman sekelompoknya, minus Sungmin karena dia sudah kembali pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Anak baik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Appa menyuruhku pulang ke rumah malam ini" jawab Donghae jujur.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya pemuda tinggi berdimple.

"Tidak, hanya makan malam biasa, kau tau kan Appaku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit" jelas Donghae.

"Aa, ya sudah pergilah, salam untuk Appa-mu" Donghae mengangguk, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Dia kemudian menuju flatnya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

Setelah persiapannya selesai, Donghae membalut tubuhnya dengan busana casual. Semakin membuatnya tampan dengan kemeja biru laut yang lengannya ia gulung sebatas siku. Donghae mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Setelahnya ia menunggu dibangku depan flatnya, memandangi suasana sore seoul dari atas sini benar-benar tak pernah membuatnya bosan, hembusan angin semakin membuatnya nyaman.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Donghae berdering. Donghae menuruni tangga flatnya, tersenyum saat melihat seseorang menyambutnya dengan mobil sport miliknya di depan gedung flat tempat ia tinggal.

"Anda ingin saya yang menyetir atau..."

"Aku akan menyetir sendiri Park-sshi" bawahan Donghae membungkuk kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobil itu ke tangan pemiliknya—Donghae.

"Terimakasih"

.

.

.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, jarinya ia ketuk-ketukan pada kemudi mobil menikmati lagu yang ia putar dalam mobil sport tersebut.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar, kemudian turun dari mobilnya untuk menemui penjaga rumah tersebut yang mengantarnya masuk hingga ke depan pintu putih besar rumah tersebut.

.

"Ah, Lee Donghae""

"Annyeong Ajumma"

"Masuklah, kau mau menemui Hyukjae? biar Ajuma panggilkan"ucap Ibu Hyukjaje ramah, meskipun pada awalnya ia masih belum menerima kalau kekasih anaknya adalah seorang namja, tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai menerimanya, karena itu memang pilihan anaknya sendiri. Pikir ibu Hyukjae.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengajak Hyukjae pergi. Appa mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama malam ini" jelas Donghae.

"Begitukah? Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu" nah kan? Tepat dugaann Donghae.

"Mungkin Hyukjae lupa untuk mengatakannya. bolehkan aku mengajaknya keluar Ajuma" ijin Donghae.

"kali ini tentu saja boleh. Ajumma panggilkan Hyukjae ne, mungkin dia sedang bersiap-siap di kamar. Ck pantas saja dia tak keluar kamar seharian" Donghhae mengangguk mengiyakan. Donghae tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tampang lucu Hyukjae saat terkejut akan kedatangan dirinya ke sini, dan tentu saja juga karena Hyukjae beralasan menolak karena Ibunya melarang Hyukjae untuk pergi makan malam ternyata hanya kebohongan, ck.

.

.

.

Bibir Hyukjae mencebik sepanjang perjalanan, rencananya gagal total. Dan parahnya Ibunya sendiri malah menitipkan salam untuk ayah dan ibu Donghae. bukankah seminggu ini Ibunya melarangnya keluar, kenapa ia malah memperbolehkannya pergi disaat ia tak mau pergi kemana-mana.

"tidak biasanya kau diam saja Lee Hyukjae"

Hyukjae melirik tajam Donghae, tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Donghae. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ayolah, kita sudah membicarakan ini kan, hanya dua minggu Hyukjae, dan ini sudah hari ke-3."

"2minggu melakukan ini, bagiku terasa bertahun-tahun Lee Donghae. aku bukan kau! Aku namja normal, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan ini dengan seorang namja, ck" decakan keras Hyukjae tanpa sadar membuat Donghae mencengkeram lebih erat setir kemudinya.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku juga namja normal, aku menyukai wanita berdada besar"

"ck, menyukai wanita berdada besar, tapi tergoda melihat namja mabuk, bahkan kau menidurinya saat ia tak sadarkan diri" sindir Hyukjae.

"Aku tau, itu kesalahanku. Aku sudah meminta maaf untuk itu. Sekarang kita jalani sisanya. Dan kau bisa terlepas dari takdir sial ini setelah semua ini selesai. Kau bisa menganggapku orang asing yang tak pernah kau kenal, aku juga aku akan melakukan itu padamu" jelas Donghae.

"Ah, betapa aku sangat menunggu kedatangan hari itu" oceh Hyukjae, menatap jalanan.

.

.

.

"mwo?" tanya Hyukjae ketika Donghae malah menatapnya dan menghentikan gerakannya saat akan membuka pintu ruang makan keluarganya.

"Aku harap kau bersikap sewajarnya menjadi pacarku didepan keluargaku nanti" jelas Donghae.

"kkk,bilang saja kau menyuruhku untuk bersandiwara. kau tak usah khawatir Donghae-sshi, seperti katamu... aku adalah partner sandiwaramu yang paling hebat, jadi aku akan memerankan itu dengan baik, heh" Donghae menelan ludah pahit mendengarnya.

.

clek

.

"Ah... Donghae sudah datang" Donghae tersenyum mendengar sambutan dari kakaknya. dia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae kemudian menariknya menuju meja makan. Hyukjae mendelik mendapati aksi Donghae, ingin rasanya ia memaki Donghae atau kalau boleh dia akan menendang perut Donghae. tapi melihat lelaki paruh baya yang telah duduk menyambutnya dimeja makan membuat Hyukjae mengurungkan niat 'jahatnya' tersebut.

Donghae duduk disamping kiri Hyukjae yang kini tengah bertutur sapa dengan Ayahnya. terlihat dua orang wanita yang sibuk bolak-balik membawa makanan dari pantry dapur dan menatanya pada meja makan. Hyukjae hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil saat kedua wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian semua telah siap, semua orang pun kini telah duduk tenang menghadap meja panjang penuh dengan makanan tersebut. sang kepala keluarga duduk di tengah dengan anak tertua beserta kekasihnya disebelah kanannya dan sang istri disebelah kirinya. Hyukjae sendiri duduk diantara Donghae dan ibu Donghae dan berhadapan dengan wanita Hyorin-kekasih Donghwa.

"Baiklah, Donghwa bisa memimpin doa untuk makan malam kali ini" ujar lelaki tertua disana.

setelahnya, mereka mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah dibuat oleh Ibu Donghae dan kekasih Donghwa.

"Kau suka makanannya Hyukjae?" tanya Ibu Donghae saat mereka tengah menikmati puding buah sebagai hidangan penutup makan malam tersebut. Hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah, itu adalah hasil masakanku dan Hyorin, dia pandai sekali memasak" pujian itu tak ayal membuat Hyorin menunduk malu. "Ah, ya. Aku sampai lupa tidak mengenalkanmu pada Hyorin. jadi Hyukjae, dia adalah Hyorin kekasih Donghwa" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya sopan pada wanita cantik tersebut. "dan Hyorin, ini adalah Hyukjae kekasih Donghae"

"MWO! uhuk uhuk" Hyorin terbatuk karena terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Ibu kekasihnya.

"Sayang hati-hati" Donghwa menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih untuk kekasihnya. sementara itu sang Ibu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Hyorin, dia paham betul bagaimana rasa terkejut itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu Hyukjae-ya. Donghae bilang, kau baru saja menjalani operasi usus buntu?" tanya Sang Appa membuat wanita paruh baya itu menatap Hyukjae kembali

"sekarang jauh lebih baik. ajjusi sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Hyukjae.

"jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

Hampir dua jam Hyukjae berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan keluarga Donghae plus Hyorin. dan selama itu pula, entah perasaannya atau Hyorin memang sering mencuri pandang kearahnya, wanita cantik itu bahkan sesekali terlihat bersemu kala bertemu pandang dengannya. ck, jangan bilang kekasih Donghwa jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama padanya? wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan WonBin kan? wajar saja kalau wanita langsung jatuh cinta padanya dalam sekali lihat. kkk kau salah besar Lee Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya di luar sedang hujan deras. Hyorin-ah kau menginap disini saja hm, Hyukjae juga, bagaimana?" tanya Ibu Donghae.

"ah, jinjja? tapi ajjuma-"

DDARR!

"kau dengar? itu artinya kau memang harus menginap disini Hyukjae tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ajjuma akan menghubungi eomma-mu, eomma Hyorin juga" ujar wanita tertua dengan nada final sehingga membuat pemilik nama yang disebut hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, walaupun sedikit tak rela-untuk Hyukjae.

.

setelah menghubungi keluarga kekasih kedua putranya, Ibu Donghae kemudian membagi kamar. "Hyorin bisa tidur di kamar tamu di lantai atas, okay?" Hyorin mengangguk setuju. "Dan Hyukjae, karena kamar tamu dilantai bawah belum dibenahi kau bisa sekamar dengan Donghae. tidak papa kan. lagi pula kalian sesama namja, jadi tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu eoh, tapi kalaupun terjadi 'sesuatu' tidak akan ada kejadian hamil duluan kan? hehehe" kekeh wanita itu saat melihat raut wajah tercekat Donghae. Hyukjae sendiri tak jauh beda dengan Donghae, dia bersumpah andai saja yang bicara tadi bukan wanita dan bukan ibu dari Donghae, bisa dipastikan Hyukjae sudah menampar bibir yang sudah seenaknya bicara itu.

Hyukjae kemudian melirik pada Hyorin yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. yeoja cantik itu terlihat menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah. ada apa dengannya sih? yang seharusnya malu disini itu kan aku, kenapa malah dia. Gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati.

.

.

.

Clek

Hyukjae meneliti ruangan yang baru kali ini ia masuki, desain yang cukup berkelas dengan paduan warna hitam dan putih. Dengan kasur king size berada di tengah ruangan dan berbagai alat elektronik dan lemari-lemari berukuran besar disebelah pintu yang Hyukjae tebak adalah kamar mandi. Jendelanya sendiri menghadap kearah sinar matahari terbit, juga pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon, dapat Hyukjae lihat dua kursi gantung dan meja kecil disana. Dari sana Hyukjae dapat melihat kilat cahaya petir dan Guntur yang bersahutan.

Donghae meletakan ponsel jam tangannya pada nakas. "aku akan mandi. Silakan kalau kau mau langsung tidur" blam

"Yaish, seenaknya saja. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau tidur Lee Donghae" celoteh Hyukjae meskipun Donghae tak mungkin mendengarnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, kemudian meniti satu persatu seperangkat alat elektronik disana. Sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan yang ada dikamarnya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah lemari berukuran besar disudut sana. "Apa itu semua berisi pakaian? Wow" takjub Hyukjae. meskipun Hyukjae memiliki koleksi pakaian yang banyak, tapi lemarinya tak sebesar ini. Penasaran, akhirnya Hyukjae membuka lemari tersebut, matanya melebar dengan bibir membulat 'o'.

Jadi ini bukan hanya sekedar lemari? Tapi sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai lemari yang menampangkan koleksi. Dari baju resmi hingga pajama terpampang jelas disini, juga berbagai koleksi sepatu, jam tangan, dasi dan entahlah Hyukjae tak mau menyebutnya satu persatu. Ini bahkan terlihat seperti butik di kawasan elit Gangnam.

Ah, Donghae itu bodoh atau apa? Ckckck bukannya betah tinggal disini, dia malah tinggal di flat murahan seperti itu. Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat perbedaan kamar ini dengan flat yang Donghae tempati.

Hyukjae kemudian melangkah kearah koleksi jam tangan, dia meraba kaca tempat jam-jam tersebut.

Clek

"eh?" matanya melebar saat ternyata tempat tersebut tak terkunci. Perlahan dia membuka tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan"

Bregk

"Ommo!" seketika Hyukjae mengusap dadanya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Donghae. "YAK! KAU MENGAGET—kan-ku" mata kecilnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat sosok Donghae yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan selembar handuk yang membalut bagian bawahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini" tanya Donghae lagi dengan nada rendah, kali ini Donghae berjalan kearah Hyukjae. dengan waspada Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang saat jaraknya dengan Donghae semakin menipis. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hyukjae merasa takut saat ini. Ini adalah tempat Donghae, dan dia memasuki tempat ini tanpa ijin pemiliknya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya hm?

"Oh" Hyukjae tersentak saat langkahnya terhenti, karena lemari pakaian yang membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana, hatinya panik saat Donghae tak juga berhenti melangkah kearahnya. 'andwae, andwaeyo, apa Donghae akan melakukan itu lagi padaku? Tidak tidak'

Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk "Tidak! Jangan" Donghae mengerjap bingung atas teriakan Hyukjae. dia kenapa sih? Tanya Donghae dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari sana, aku akan mengambil baju gantiku. Ini dingin bodoh" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar makian Donghae padanya. Berani sekali dia menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi melihat penampilan Donghae saat ini membuatnya terlalu risih untuk berkontak langsung dengannya. Ck, Hyukjae tau dia lelaki, dan dia tak seharusnya merasa kaku seperti ini melihat penampilan Donghae yang hanya berbalut selembar handuk. Tapi ingatannya pada malam itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat berlalu dari hadapan Donghae sekarang.

Hyukjae menyingkir dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Awas saja dia! Sial! Umpat Hyukjae dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur besar Donghae, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya ia hampir terjatuh kedalam mimpi kalau saja dia tidak mengingat ucapannya tadi. Hyukjae tidak akan tidur sebelum Donghae tertidur, ingat?

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Matanya memang terpejam tapi tubuhnya dan keenam inderanya masih berfungsi dengan normal, sehingga dia dapat mendengar gerakan-gerakan kecil dari Donghae. Hyukjae yang tidur membelakangi Donghae, kini membuka sebelah matanya saat merasakan tubuh lain berbaring pada kasur besar tersebut dengan tenang. Hingga saat matanya hampir benar-benar terpejam harus terbuka kembali saat merasakan gerakan kecil dari Donghae.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan tubuh Donghae semakin dekat kearahnya, matanya terpejam erat, sangat erat hingga kerutan-kerutan kasar terlihat pada kelopak matanya yang menutup. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menahan nafasnya saat merasa lengan Donghae yang sedikit menggesek tubuhnya. Juga telinganya yang memanas saat merasa nafas Donghae menggelitiknya. 'tidak! Apa dia benar-benar akan melakukan itu padaku?' ratap Hyukjae dalam hati. 'tidak, dia tidak boleh diam saja saat ada orang lain yang akan melecehkannya dua kali seperti ini' tangan Hyukjae mengepal meremas sprei dibawahnya.

"Hah… ah—"

Buggh

"—ouch!"

Bugg, bugh!

"What the, apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?"

Bugg, Bugg

"Menyingkir dariku!" teriak hyukjae.

"Hyukjae! ini sakit! Berhenti!"

Bugg

"Berhenti ku bilang! Yah!"

Grep

Donghae menangkap satu tangan Hyukjae, kemudian memelintirnya ke belakang dan mendorong Hyukjae telungkup di ranjangnya.

"Mwoya! Ya, ya, lepas! Lepaskan! Yak Lee Donghae" Hyukjae mencoba melepas kuncian Donghae dengan tangan bebasnya. "Aak! Aww!" tapi percuma, dia malah merasakan sakit yang berlipat.

"Yaaa! Lepas eoh!" teriak Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae

"Aku akan melepasmu, asal kau diam dan berjanji tak menyerangku" ujarnya membalas tatapan Hyukjae.

"Leppas!"

"Aku serius Hyukjae! ada apa denganmu eoh!" bingung Donghae masih mengunci tangan Hyukjae.

"Aaakk sakiiit. Baiklah baiklah aku berjanji" ucap Hyukjae final saat tak bisa lagi menahan sakit dilengannya yang dipelintir. Donghae akhirnya melepaskan kunciannya saat Hyukjae tak memberontak. Kemudian melemaskan otot tangannya dan mengusap perut juga dadanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri akibat sikutan dan serangan dari Hyukjae beberapa saat lalu.

"ini sakit bodoh!" maki Hyukjae memijit tangannya sendiri.

"Kau pikir, seranganmu tak membuat ku sakit eoh!" balas Donghae tak kalah keras.

"Kau menyerangku duluan, kau mau memeluk ku kan? kau mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku di flatmu kan? kau memanfaatkan moment, jangan mentang-mentang ini rumahmu kau bisa memperlakukan aku dengan seenaknya seperti itu" tuduh Hyukjae dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae.

"Yaaa" Donghae menepis tangan Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir negative padaku sih. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu" jelas Donghae "Kalaupun aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu, aku bisa saja melakukannya saat kita di kamar gantiku"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mendekatiku, kau hampir memeluk ku!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil ponselku. aku terlalu malas untuk bangun dan berjalan mengitari ranjang untuk mengambil ini" Donghae menyodorkan ponselnya.

"O, jinjjaro?" Hyukjae mengerjap polos, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Issh" Donghae melengos saat melihat tatapan tak berdosa yang Hyukjae layangan padanya, kemudian berbaring membelakangi Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya dan kemudian berbaring memunggungi Donghae.

"Tidurlah, percuma kalau kau berharap, hujannya tidak akan reda sampai besok pagi" celetuk Donghae.

"Heh" dia tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Tanya Hyukjae dalam hati, matanya membulat karena terkejut.

Suasana hening tercipta beberapa saat kemudian, hanya suara hujan dan petir dari luar yang terdengar dalam kamar Donghae yang kini telah temaram.

"Lee Hyukjae" lirih Donghae. namun tak disangka Hyukjae malah menyahutinya dengan gumaman.

"besok adalah hari ke-empat, mari kita selesaikan ini hingga sepuluh hari kedepan" lirihnya lagi. Kembali hanya gumaman Hyukjae yang terdengar. Ck Hyukjae terlalu mengantuk untuk menyahuti ucapan Donghae.

"Jaljayo~"

"…"

"Sudah tertidurkah?" tanya Donghae memastikan, dia kemudian menghadap Hyukjae dan melihat punggung itu bergerak teratur.

"hmm, Jaljayo Hyukjae-ya~"

.

.

.

4 hari setelahnya di kediaman keluarga Hyukjae.

"Kau mau kemana hm?" tanya Ibu Hyukjae saat melihat puteranya turun dengan setelan jas kulit hitam dan celana skinny jeans. "Hyuk-ah, jangan bilang kau akan balapan lagi malam ini. Tidak, kau belum sembuh benar" nasihat sang ibu.

"Eomma… aku hanya datang untuk menonton, lagi pula aku sudah ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Aku janji tidak akan ikut balapan" jelas Hyukjae, merapikan lengan jaketnya. Hyukjae memicing saat melihat sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi Eomma…"

"Ah!" Hyukjae memutus ucapannya saat Sang Eomma tiba-tiba menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca dengan keras dan mengacungkannya kearah Hyukjae. "Mwo?" tanya Hyukjae.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil "Eomma akan mengizinkanmu keluar mala mini, asal ada Donghae yang menemanimu. Eomma dengar Donghae juga suka dengan hal seperti itu juga dan bukankah kalian bertemu dan jatuh cinta diarena balapan yah?" eoh, Hyukjae membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan ibunya, memang benar begitulah skenario sandiwara yang telah Donghae buat dihadapan orang tuanya dan orang tua Hyukjae. ck.

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan pergi kesana sendiri. Titik" kekeuh Hyukjae.

"Pergi dengan Donghae, atau tidak sama sekali"

"Haishh, aku bisa gila!"

.

.

.

"WHAT THE! EOMMA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriakan Hyukjae begitu menggelegar di teras depan rumahnya saat sang ibu malah menyuruhnya membonceng Donghae. ck, Hyukjae memang mau pergi dengan Donghae, tapi bukan berarti Hyukjae mau membonceng Donghae. Tidak!

"Kenapa? bukankah kau pergi untuk menonton bukan untuk balapan? Kau tak harus membawa motor sendiri kan?"

"Tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau" ngotot Hyukjae.

"Ya sudah, masuklah ke rumah dan beristirahatlah" ucap sang ibu final

"Yaish!" Hyukjae menatap tajam Ibunya kemudian beralih pada Donghae yang hanya bisa diam karena dia juga sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Ibu Hyukjae yang menyuruhnya untuk membonceng Hyukjae. dengan langkah lebar, Hyukjae masuk kedalam kamarnya. ck, sial!

.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL!" teriak Hyukjae dalam kamarnya.

.

Tok tok.

Hyukjae mendengus mendengar ketukan diluar kamarnya, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau yang mengetuk itu adalah ibunya dan berkata 'baiklah eomma mengizinkanmu pergi malam ini' tapi…

Clek

Hyukjae menatap datar seseorang yang berdiri diluar kamarnya "Mau apa kau?" Hyukjae berdecak keras saat melihat Donghae malah memberinya seyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Kkajja"

"mwo?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Kkajja, kita keluar, kau ingin ke balapan kan? jadi ayo, eomma mu sudah memberimu izin" jawaban Donghae membuat Hyukjae melebarkan matanya.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa, kau tidak bohong kan" Donghae menggeleng kecil. Lagi, dia melihat senyum lebar pada bibir merah Hyukjae, bibir yang sudah beberapa kali ia cium. Aish, Donghae menepuk kepalanya saat meyadari pikiran tersebut "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menggeret lengan Donghae hingga membuat Donghae hampir limbung karena terkejut.

.

"Lee Donghae, kita berpisah dipersimpangan jalan okay" Donghae mengendikan bahunya mendengar titah Hyukjae tersebut.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian…

Malam itu Donghae mendapat giliran untuk membeli makanan kecil dan soju tenda pinggir jalan langganannya, udara yang sangat dingin membuatnya beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya pada kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menaruh telapak tangan itu pada pipinya.

Ugh, kenapa malam ini dingin sekali sih!

Brakk, Bugg, Bugg

"Brengsek!"

"Eoh?" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bunyi gaduh dari jalan buntu yang akan dia lalui. Suara itu sepertinya tak asing lagi untuk Donghae. Dia merapat pada dinding dan berjalan mengendap agar tak membuat bunyi brisik kemudian mengintip jalan tersebut, dan benar saja terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah terkapar di tanah dengan 3 orang lain yang berdiri gagah mengitarinya.

"Brengsek! Apa Yongguk yang menyuruh kalian! Pengecut sekali dia! cih" pemuda yang terkapar itu meludah kesamping.

"Sudah terluka masih berani juga!" bugg, bugg, bugg

Tendangan dan pukulan kembali terdengar setelahnya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu beruntung saat bunyi sirine mobil patroli polisi terdengar semakin mendekat, hingga membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya buru-buru menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari sana. Donghae sendiri pura-pura berjalan wajar seperti pejalan kaki lain saat ketiga motor itu melewatinya.

Donghae segera berlari ke jalan tersebut sesaat setelah mobil patroli polisi melewatinya.

.

"ugh, uhuk"

"kau baik-baik saja" Donghae berlutut kemudian membantu pemuda kesakitan itu untuk duduk dengan benar. Donghae meringis saat melihat pemuda itu mengusap bibir berdarahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dia kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil slayer miliknya.

"Gunakan ini Lee Hyukjae" ucap Donghae menempelkan slayer di tangannya pada sudut bibir pemuda kesakitan itu—Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sebelumnya menunduk kini menatap Donghae, sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa orang inilah yang menolongnya.

.

.

.

Donghae melingkarkan tangan Hyukjae pada bahunya saat mereka akan menaiki tangga menuju flat rooftop'nya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya diam menuruti apapun yang dilakukan Donghae, andai saja tubuhnya tidak terasa remuk seperti ini dia tidak akan mau menerima ajakan Donghae kesini. Cih, ditambah lagi dia yang harus memeluk pinggang Donghae saat namja itu memboncengnya dengan menggunakan motornya saat kemari tadi.

.

Donghae mendudukan Hyukjae di ruang depan rumahnya. berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil baskom kecil kemudian menuju kamar kecilnya untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Ck, awalnya dia akan mengambil es batu, tapi mengingat dia tak memiliki es batu akhirnya dia mengambil soju kaleng dan menaruhnya dibaskom.

Hyukjae mengernyit saat melihat Donghae memberinya soju kaleng, slayer dan baskom. Sebenarnya apa yang Donghae mau. "Gunakan kaleng soju itu untuk mengompres wajahmu, aku tidak punya es batu jadi aku membawakanmu apa yang ada dikulkas'ku" jelas Donghae seolah mengerti raut wajah bingung Hyukjae. dan penjelasan Donghae entah kenapa membuat Hyukjae geli hingga membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tapi meskipun geli, Hyukjae tetap mengambli soju kaleng itu dan menempelkannya pada sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek untuk mengompres.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Donghae setelah satu jam Hyukjae dia bawa ke flatnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya balik Hyukjae sembari melirik Donghae.

"Tidak, bukan begitu" setelahnya tak ada yang saling bicara. Hyukjae maupun Donghae kini sibuk dengan masing-masing ponselnya.

"ehm, kau ada masalah apa dengan Yongguk?" tanya Donghae lagi hati-hati, Hyukjae melirik sekilas kearahnya "Aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Yongguk, tadi"

"Kau cerewet sekali" komentar Hyukjae membuat tubuh Donghae serasa meleleh karena… kesal mungkin.

"aish" dan memilih pergi ke ranjangnya karena waktu sudah menunjukan lewat pukul 1 malam, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Donghae berencana tidur setelahnya, dan menganggap Hyukjae tak pernah dia bawa kesini.

.

Pagi hari… Donghae menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. Dia bergegas bangun saat mengingat dia telah membawa Hyukjae kesini. Berdecak saat melihat Hyukjae tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala menelungkup pada meja landainya. "Kau tidur dengan cara seperti itu? ck kenapa gengsimu tinggi sekali sih"

.

Donghae telah mandi, sekarang ia mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos hitam lengan pendek. Berinisiatif untuk membuat dua tangkup roti panggang—gosong—untuknya dan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeliat saat mendengar bunyi berisik kucuran air keran yang terletak tah jauh darinya. Dia memicing saat melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sudah bangun?" Hyukjae sepenuhnya tersadar saat mendengar suara itu. kemudian merenggangkan tangannya dan leher serta punggungnya yang pegal karena posisi tidurnya semalam.

Trek

"Jja, roti mu" Donghae mendorong pirin berisi setangkup roti panggang pada Hyukjae, kemudian mendorong gelas berisi air putih setelahnya "minumlah, kau pasti haus 'kan?" Hyukjae mengerjap bingung, namun tetap menerima gelas berisi air putih itu dan meminumnya.

"Setelah ini aku antarkan kau pulang"

Blup

Hyukjae menyemburkan kembali air yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan itu pada gelas, hingga membuat Donghae mengernyit jijik melihatnya. "Apa? Aku tidak mau pulang" ucap Hyukjae tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau Eomma ku melihatku dalam keadaan babak belur seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku dikurung seminggu dirumah. Tidak"

"Tapi kau harus…"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku disini, bilang saja. Siapa suruh kau menolongku semalam, kalau menolong harus sampai tuntas jangan setengah-setengah" celoteh Hyukjae.

"sekarang siapa yang cerewet disini, aku belum selesai bicara sudah kau potong duluan"

"Heish! Pokoknya nanti kalau Eomma menelfonmu, bilang saja aku menginap di tempatmu okay" titah Hyukjae seenaknya.

"Heh? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke basecamp mu saja sih"

"dan membiarkan mereka melihat ini? Tidak! Ini urusan pribadiku dengan Yongguk sialan itu, bukan mereka"

"Dasar keras kepala, ck bagaimana kalau mereka mengeroyokmu lagi?setidaknya biarkan kelompokmu mengetahui hal ini" tanya Donghae.

"Kkk, Kau menghawatirkanku? Lucu sekali" Aish namja ini, kenapa keras kepala sekali sih.

"Terserah kau saja lah" Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae dan menyalakan televise.

"Lagipula perjanjiannya hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi kan, setelah itu kita bisa menjalani hidup masing-masing, jadi biarkan aku tinggal disini sampai luka-lukaku sedikit sembuh" seloroh Hyukjae yang hanya di jawab lambaian tangan oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

Clek

Malamnya, Donghae memasuki flatnya dengan dua bungkuasan plastik ditangannya dan menaruhnya disebelah Hyukjae yang tengah menonton televise.

"Ku kira kau tak kan kembali secepat ini" ucap Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang sakit di flatku sendirian" balasnya.

"Aku tidak separah itu. pergilah kalau kau ingin pergi ke tempat balapan. Lagipula aku tak mungkin mengambil barang-barangmu"

"cih" decih Donghae kemudian berselonjor diatas kasurnya dan menonton acara televisi yang Hyukjae tonton.

.

"Tidurlah dikasurku, tubuhmu bisa sakit kalau kau tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti kemarin malam" ujar Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri. Tentu saja Hyukjae akan menolak dan lebih memilih tidur di ruang depan, ck terakhir kali dia tidur disana, dia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang esok harinya. Cih.

"ck, hapuslah segala pikiran negativemu terhadapku Lee Hyukjae. aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu itu"

akhirnya setelah lama berpikir, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya pada kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana dengan pelan. Tubuhnya yang masih terasa pegal dibeberapa bagian membuatnya terlelap begitu cepat. Ditambah lagi dengan suara gerimis diluar sana yang membuatnya semakin rileks.

.

.

.

Bulu mata Hyukjae bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum akhirnya kelopak itu terbuka dan menunjukan manic hazel didalamnya. Hyukjae mengerjap untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Hampir saja dia berteriak saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan dia bisa mendengar deru nafas konstan dari Donghae dan merasa hangat nafas dari hidung Donghae yang mengenai wajahnya.

Tenang dan damai, itulah yang Hyukjae rasakan saat melihat paras tertidur Donghae, benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang biasa Hyukjae lihat saat Donghae tengah sadar, entah kenapa dia selalu kesal saat melihatnya. Atau mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae memperhatikan wajah Donghae dari jarak sedekat ini?

"Oh tidak" lirihnya pada diri sendiri, saat merasa perutnya seperti dipatuki paruh kecil anak burung, terasa geli dan aneh, dan yang terpenting baru pertama kali ini Hyukjae rasakan. Membuat darahnya seolah berdesir dan terpompa cepat dan sepenuhnya berkumpul pada wajahnya hingga membuat wajahnya menghangat. Dan semua itu Hyukjae rasakan hanya karena memperhatikan wajah damai seorang… Lee Donghae?

"Aku tau aku tampan Lee Hyukjae, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu" mata Donghae terbuka dan menatap lurus pada manik hazel Hyukjae.

Deg

.

-tbc-

Gak mau ngomong byk"… pokoknya terimakasih buat semua yang udah reviewfavefolo ff ini, dan maaf karena lanjutan ff'nya lamaaaaaaa dan sangat tidak memuaskan… #deepbow

Dan ini adalah chapter paliiiiiing membosankan yang pernah aku buat… dan ini juga paling panjaaaang…maaf #bow

Mind to review again?


End file.
